NiGHTS: The Second Dream
by catchan2006
Summary: As a new threat overcomes Nightopia, a young girl named Lena is summoned to Nightopia by her red Ideya and must assist NiGHTS to find the other Ideya and save the world. There's hinted NiGHTSOC but no offical pairing. Rated T for language and stuff...
1. NiGHTS? What the hell?

NiGHTS:

The Second Dream

_**catchan: I don't own NiGHTS! I did a bit of research on this game before writing this so...I apologize if I don't get some facts right!**_

_**NiGHTS: Let's start!**_

X X X X

Chapter 1

"_Nightopia...Nightmare..." a woman draped in a dark purple light stared at the two parts of the world. She smiled a nasty grin and said "Such power...I want it! I need it!"_

_She turned to her followers. "My Nightmaren!" she bellowed, "Let us fufill what Wizeman the Wicked could not!"_

_The Nightmaren cheered their leader on as she pointed towards Nightopia. The monsters charged towards Nightopia, their desire to please their master surping them on..._

X X X X

"Lena? What's wrong?" asked Mum, looking at me with a worried look on her face as I poked my food with my fork.

"Nothing..." I replied. To honest, I hated Twin Seeds. We had moved there three days before and I was missing my old home. On my first day of school I was persuaded to audition for the school musical, I had somehow made the callbacks and made an enemy of the school's "musical star" Adele. To make things even worse, I slipped in the canteen and my lunch fell onto Adele's shirt! My friend Sandra managed to get me out in time, but not before Adele started a nasty rumor about me "sleeping with guys for money"...

"Lena, if nothing were wrong, you'd realize what you were eating!" Donovan, my brother, protested as I shuvled what appeared to a bit of fish or chicken into my mouth. Gwen, my sister, hissed back "Maybe she developed an adult pallet!"

She stressed the "adult" part, but looked concern too. "Maybe..." I agreed and put down my fork. "Can I do to my room? I'm kinda tired..." I asked but got up and left the table already.

I trudged up the stairs towards my room. I changed from my cream dress, black leggings and black slip-on shoes into a blue night dress and disappeared under the blue sheets of my bed. I stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before drifting off to sleep...

"I hate Twin Seeds..."

X X X X

_A strange being clad in purple flew through the skies of Nightopia without a care in the world. Suddenly, the sky turned dark and the being stopped. He looked around and watched as the Nightmaren invaded._

"_What? They're back?" he asked and watched the land below with it become invaded. Quickly, it flew back towards the shrine that acted like his base and saw a red flash in the sky. "Is that the Ideya of Courage?"_

_As it got closer , he saw the figure of a girl with long sandy blond hair, dressed in a cream dress, black leggings and black shoes. The girl was hurtling towards the ground at such a high speed that the being was lucky to catch her. The being hovered in the air for a few seconds, staring at the red glow from her chest. "It is!" the being gasped._

_Suddenly, there came several shrieks from behind. The being looked back to see the Nightmaren pointing at it and shouting "Look! It's NiGHTS!"_

"_DESTROY!"_

_NiGHTS tutted and took flight once again towards his main base. The Nightmaren was forced in when NiGHTS preformed a Paraloop. However, several more Nightmaren appeared, pointing at the girl in NiGHTS' arms. "Ideya! Ideya of Courage! Catch!"_

_NiGHTS tutted again and tighted his grip on the girl as he preformed another Paraloop. This time, nothing came after him. The white shrine that sat in the middle of Nightopia came into clear range and NiGHTS landed, still hovering over the ground. He stared at the girl once again. "The Ideya of Courage, huh?" he smiled, "How interesting!"_

X X X X

I had that dream about when Adele spread the nasty rumor; everyone believed it too and Sandra was one of them, saying that she didn't want to be friends with someone who "slept with guys for money". I was absolutely upset and ran through a corridor, which was filled with manic colors and arms leaned out to grab me. I tripped over at one point. I screamed as the arms grabbed me and smothered me to the point that I couldn't breath.

"Let go of me! Let go!" I shrieked, kicking and worming my way to freedom.

A bright red light suddenly erupted from my chest. Everything shattered like glass and the arms tried to grab me as I fell towards a white light. I was still squirming until I heard a voice say "Hey, hey! Calm down, will you?"

I opened my eyes to see a pair of weird eyes. I stared in horror; this thing didn't look human! I shrieked and squirmed out of its arms and landed on my bum. I looked around the place and back at this thing, who stared at me with a silly smile. "W-what are you?" I asked, slinking away as it floated towards me as if by one step.

"What? My, that's awfully rude! Normally, one would ask for one's name." it said.

Rude? Me? That thing was just as bad! "My name is NiGHTS and I am a Nightmaren." it replied, "What is yours and what are you?"

I pouted and replied "My name's Lena and I'm a human."

I stood up and took a step back. "What's a Nightmaren?" I asked.

The "Nightmaren" smiled and explained "Think of us as Nightmares come alive."

I stop breathing and watched as the thing laughed. "Don't worry!" it added "I'm not exactly like the other Nightmaren."

I took a step back as it floated toward me and took my hands, staring at my chest. "I haven't seen the Ideya of Courage in a long time now..." it said "You must have come to help!"

"Help?"

NiGHTS let go of her hands and twirled on one foot. He then suggested "Look over there."

It pointed towards the sky and I gasped in horror; it was pitch black with tints of purple. A small thing flew towards it and a massive hand swatted it away as if it were a bug before more pairs of hands grabbed it, pulling it towards the sky. I started to cry as what looked like a massive mouth appeared and ate the creature. "Oh my God!"

NiGHTS looked at the scene and closed its eyes before looking back at me. It said "Okay, THAT I didn't want to know or see but...I'm afraid that I don't know anything about who is doing this. I'm as naïve as you are."

I wiped my eyes with my hand and asked "Why am I...what is..." I couldn't finish my sentence as I started to wail.

NiGHTS sighed and ordered "Sit."

So I did. Once I did, NiGHTS hovered in the air in a sitting-like position. It then explained "Nightopia and Nightmare are two parts of your dream world. I was created by Wizeman the Wicked, who ruled Nightmare, along with other Nightmaren. I and one other, however, are the only ones of our kind."

I sniffed and listened to NiGHTS as it explained how it and two teenagers fought against Wizeman the Wicked and won. Once Wizeman was gone, NiGHTS was free to live a simple life in Nightopia. NiGHTS explained "Ideya were used in Wizeman's plan."

"You mentioned Ideya before; what is it?" I asked, watching its eyes intently because I didn't trust it quite yet.

"Ideya," explained NiGHTS, "is dream energy representing different aspects of personalities; yellow for hope, green for wisdom, blue for intelligence, white for purity and..."

It pointed to my chest; "Red for courage."

"Even look at my chest one more time," I threatened, "and I will make sure you have a terrible dream."

"Oh, I am so afraid; look, I'm shaking in my hat." it replied sarcastically.

I pouted and saw something really weird behind NiGHTS. "Um...NiGHTS..." I pointed behind it, shaking; a large snake with three heads was about to bite NiGHTS' head.

"NiGHTS!"

The Nightmaren flew into air, around the snake and managed to grab me before it bit my head off. "Lena, stay here." NiGHTS ordered as it placed me far away. It then flew off towards the enemy and preformed a full circle, forcing the enemy Nightmaren into it.

The enemy shrieked "The Red Ideya! I must have it!" and dived towards me again. I screamed and closed my eyes. I opened them when I heard the enemy shriek and saw NiGHTS in front of me, its arms spread out defensively.

The enemy was fading away when I felt something grab my ankles; before I could even grab NiGHTS, I was pulled down by something. "WHOA!"

"Lena?"

The next thing I knew, I was falling into darkness...

X X X X

_**catchan: Okay, I know that NiGHTS is androgynous but I just see NiGHTS as a guy for some reason...**_

_**NiGHTS: So, when you describe me, you will use terms for males?**_

_**catchan: ...er...yeah?**_

_**NiGHTS: ...'kay! Chapter 2 is in development!**_


	2. WHAT? THIS IS REAL?

NiGHTS:

The Second Dream

_**catchan: I don't own NiGHTS! Here is chapter 2! Just so ya know, NiGHTS is a male in this fanfic and will be referred to as "he" from this chapter onward!**_

_**NiGHTS: Last time, I meet a young girl named Lena, who seems to have a red Ideya of Courage. Could she be the one who will help save Nightopia from the new menace?**_

X X X X

Chapter 2

I felt my eyes open slowly. "What...a weird dream!" I sat up and ran my fingers through my fringe.

"The dream isn't over yet."

My eyes shot open. Blinking a couple of times to double check, I groaned at the sight of NiGHTS. "Oh great..."

NiGHTS was hovering over me, along with these weird...things. "This is real?" I asked, "Wait, if this is a dream, how come I faint and wake up?"

NiGHTS shrugged. "Like I know."

I looked at the weird things and asked "Where am I now?"

NiGHTS floated upside-down and explained "My shrine isn't very safe anymore so...the Nightopians brought you here; I followed."

"Oh..."

I looked at my ankles and saw bruise marks. "They brought me here?" I asked, looking back at the tiny things, doubting how they could grab me.

"They couldn't," NiGHTS explained, "HE did." He nodded towards a giant squid, waving at me shyly.

"Say "thank you" to Bobbie." NiGHTS said in an ordering voice.

"T-thanks..." I watched the squid blush (how is THAT possible?) and make a happy squeal. "I think he likes you." whispered NiGHTS, teasing.

I frowned while NiGHTS smiled some more. The Nightopians giggled amongst themselves for a few seconds before NiGHTS said "Well Lena, let's get to work."

"Whoa, whoa!" I was pulled up by NiGHTS and demanded "What do you mean "get to work"?"

NiGHTS smiled and replied "We have to find the four Ideya before our enemies do."

"Why?" Stupid question, I know.

"If our enemies get the Ideya, they will take over Nightopia and then head for your world," NiGHTS frowned, "Now we don't want that happening, do we?"

I didn't want to ask what would happen next; instead, I could just imagine seeing people bathing in red hot flames. I squeaked at the thought and watched NiGHTS do a back-flip. He grabbed my hands and asked "Ready?"

"What are you going to do?" I asked back and was lifted into his arms. NiGHTS explained "We're going to start looking for the other four Ideya; I sense that the yellow Ideya is located somewhere in Spring Valley, let's go."

I pouted once again and demanded "Do I HAVE to come?"

"I need more than one pair of eyes." NiGHTS smiled and he took off. The little creatures with us started squeaking happily and waved as we got further and further away...naturally, I gripped onto NiGHTS as tightly as possible and resisted screaming, the only thing I heard was NiGHTS saying "Lena, can you loosen your grip? You're hurting me..."

X X X X

_The Nightmaren stared at the woman bathed in purple light. They shivered as the five of the Six Grand Nightmaren approached her. The woman asked "Where is Basla?"_

_The Grand Nightmaren looked at each other, without replying. The woman snorted. "How pathetic...who defeated him?"_

_One of the Grand Nightmaren replied "...it was a Nightmaren named NiGHTS."_

_They shivered as the woman turned and smashed her throne around. "NiGHTS? NiGHTS! HE'S STILL THERE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"_

_She ranted like a small child and destroyed three Nightmaren in the process. When she stopped, she panted and asked "What of that disturbance earlier?"_

_The Grand Nightmaren looked at each other again. One replied "It was a red Ideya."_

"_A...red Ideya?" The woman looked back. She then demanded "Was it a child?"_

_The Nightmaren nodded in reply. "A girl."_

_The woman smiled; "A girl...and she's with NiGHTS?"_

"_Yes, Mistress."_

"_This is going to be interesting...especially since NiGHTS is unable to merge with anyone anymore."_

_She turned around and rose her arm. "My Nightmaren! Bring me the girl and makes sure that NiGHTS doesn't get in our way in any way possible."_

_The Nightmaren cheered and flew off in every direction. The woman smiled; "The red Ideya will be mine and NiGHTS will be destroyed! Then I shall rule Nightopia, Nightmare and the living world!"_

X X X X

NiGHTS took us to a large and beautiful field and put me down on a patch of grass; my hair was ruined and I couldn't let go of him. My eyes were wide with horror. Do you want to know why? NiGHTS decided to do loop-de-loops and go close to the water and took late turns. He hated me as much as I hated him.

"What's wrong? Air sick?" he asked, stifling a laugh. "I didn't realize that I was so attractive to humans..."

"Shut up."

I let him go and felt all shaky; the next thing I knew I was staring up at the sky. NiGHTS was laughing his head off and held its stomach as if to stop his sides from splitting. I told him to shut up once again and kicked his foot, causing him to flip in the air. "Sorry, my foot slipped." I said sarcastically.

NiGHTS frowned and mimicked my voice. I stood up, grunted and looked away. The landscape made me gasp in awe; "It's beautiful..."

I could hear NiGHTS say "Okay, you search here while I search in the air."

"Okay..." I groaned, watching him fly off into the sky. Sticking out my tongue, I began to walk across the grass land. As I walked, I was approached by some Nightoptians. "Hey, you're the one with NiGHTS?"

"Um...yeah?"

The Nightopians started to giggle. I asked "What is so funny?"

They whisper amongst themselves before one rather small one asked "Are you NiGHTS' girlfriend?"

Naturally, the first thing I did was gaped at it. It took a few seconds for it sink before a shouted "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

The Nightopians looked me in shock as I shouted "I'm sorry if I'm being mean but why would I be interested in that inhuman jerk! If I was given the chance, I'd shoot him until he was dead, revive him and shoot him all over again...loads of times actually! I hate his guts!"

"Who's guts?"

"NiGHTS! He's so..."

My voice trailed off and I turned to see said...thing tapping its feet in the air with its usual look his face. "So this is what you do when someone asks something of you?"

"I-I was searching w-when they a-asked if I-I w-were y-your..." I couldn't bring myself to say "girlfriend" but I managed to say "I'm sorry...I'll get back to work..."

I trudged off. NiGHTS asked "What did they think you were? My what?"

"Girlfriend!" chanted the Nightopians. Much like myself, he yelled "WHAT?" and began to protest in a similar manner to my own, "I don't even like her! She's rude and immature! I'd rather Paraloop myself than even see her in...THAT way!"

"Painful, isn't it?" I laughed evilly and walked on through the fields and- "WHOA!"

I fell off a cliff and only managed to hold onto the edge. NiGHTS grabbed my wrist, saying "Sorry, I forgot to warn you about that."

He placed me back on land. We remained silent for a few seconds before there came a deep growling sound. "What was that?"

We looked around; suddenly a Nightmaren appeared. This one was invisible, minus that you could see its hat, over-sized gauntlets, boots and cap. You could also see its eyes and smile. The Nightmaren pointed at us and said "You're the one who defeated Wizeman!"

"Yeah, so what?" NiGHTS asked, spreading his arms out.

"And you are the latest holder of the red Ideya?"

I felt a sharp pain in my heart and a soft glow came from it. I held my chest and the Nightopians hid behind me. "Lena, take the Nightopians and hide." NiGHTS ordered.

I looked at him as he flew towards the enemy and yelled "And where do you suggest? The grass?"

The Nightmaren's fist shot off. NiGHTS easily dodged it and laughed "Is that all?"

"Hee!"

"OH MY GOD!"

The fist opened and was flying towards me. "LENA!"

The fist was about to grab me as NiGHTS flew towards me in a desperate attempt to save me. I looked at the Nightopians and broke into a run towards the cliff. The fist hit the ground, causing the ground to shake violently. The Nightopians screamed; the ground split open and the ones that couldn't get away began to fall.

I gasped and ran back to them, scooping them into my arms...NiGHTS flew towards me, hand out. Before I could even grab it, I felt my footing go and fell through the sky. I fell back, like in those movies for dramatic effect where the person falls backwards as they fall before they can grab anything. I don't remember what happened next as everything went black like before...

X X X X  


_NiGHTS flew towards the falling girl as fast as he could. The girl began to close her eyes, her outstretched hand was slowly getting further away. The Nightopians holding onto her dress were screaming. It was like slow motion..._

_His fingers were slowly made their way to touch the tips of her fingers. He then grabbed the full hand despite the fact that it was slipping out of his grip. Much to his disgust, he had to pull the girl into a hug and tightened his grip around her. He was about to soar up when he saw something unexpected..._

_...was that a fist?_

_NiGHTS was unable to dodge and it hit him in the face. NiGHTS felt his body freeze up from the shock of being hit at such speed and fell towards the dark below..._

_He shielded Lena and the Nightopians with his entire body and felt several more rocks scratch him. "This is nothing!" he thought, "As long as I protect these guys!"_

_For the first time ever, NiGHTS blacked out and fell though the sky at high speeds. The last thing he heard was the enemy laughing and chanting "NiGHTS is gone! NiGHTS is gone! Yipee!"_

X X X X

_**catchan: Cliff hanger ending! What will happen next?**_

_**NiGHTS: Did I have to touch her? -shivers- (He doesn't really like Lena)**_

_**catchan: Well...yeah...**_

_**NiGHTS: Great...**_

_**catchan: Watch out for chapter 3!**_


	3. Singing and starting over twice

NiGHTS:

The Second Dream

_**catchan: I don't own NiGHTS! Here is chapter 3! I apologize for my lack of knowledge of the game but...I heard that you can "buy" NiGHTS on the Wii so I'm investigating that. I also don't own the song that's in this chapter; I've been watching a film called Highschool Musical WAY too much and this is my favorite song.**_

_**NiGHTS: Last time, an enemy Nightmaren attacked us and forced me, Lena and several Nightopians to land roughly. What will happen next?**_

X X X X  


Chapter 3

I blinked a couple of times. Was this still a dream? I sat up and saw that there were the Nightopians were flying around in a panic. I could barely hear what they were saying. But I suddenly understood what they meant; I was laying on top of an unconcious NiGHTS!

I gasped and scrambled off him. "H-hey! You a-alright?" I asked. It was a silly thing to ask, especially since he had several cut, bruises and a black eye. My chest became uneasy and I looked at the Nightopians for help. Again it was pointless because of how they floating around like headless chickens. "N-NiGHTS!" I said, shaking him a bit. "Oh God..."

_You can revive him..._

"Huh?"

I looked around for the voice that said that. "Who's there?"

_I am the power of the Ideya that lies inside of you..._

"Really? How do I know that you're not lying?"

_Why would a lie at a crucial time like this?_

"Ah, so that's what my rudeness sounds like..." I commented before asking "How can I save NiGHTS?"

_Your talent...I can only use my power through that..._

"My talent...?" I jumped. "Oh, no, no! I'm not singing! I was lucky at school but this is different!"

_It is the only way to save NiGHTS and the rest of the worlds..._

I started biting my finger nails and looked back at NiGHTS. "You didn't need to get yourself hurt for my sake..." I sighed, then took a deep breath.

"_It's funny when you find yourself,_

_Looking from the outside._

_I'm standing here_

_But all I want is to be over there._

_Why did I let myself believe_

_Miracles could happen?_

_'Cause now I have to pretend_

_That I don't really care._

_I thought you were my fairytale,_

_My dream when I'm not sleeping._

_A wish upon a star that's coming true_

_But everyone else could tell..."_

A red light came from my chest as I sang and descended upon NiGHTS. I continued and the Nightopians crowded around me as I sang, shaking the whole time. I closed my eyes to hide the creatures eyes; it made me feel calmer.

"_I can't believe that I could be so blind,_

_It's like you were floating_

_While I was falling_

_And I didn't mind._

_Because I like the view..._

_Oooh hoo hoo_

_I thought you felt it too,_

_When there was me and you..."_

I finished singing and heard some clapping from the Nightopians and I looked down at NiGHTS; the cuts and bruises were gone but...he wasn't moving! "You stupid color! You said that he'd revive!" I cursed.

_Wait..._

"I can't believe that I'm listening to a voice in my head!" I thought. To my surprise, I saw NiGHTS' chest moving up and down slowly. "NiGHTS?" I asked, leaning over him. I felt like I was about to cry and placed my hands over my mouth and nose as he rose up. He then looked at me and asked "Where are we? Why aren't I floating?"

"NiGHTS!" I swallowed and hugged him tightly. "You-you...baka!"

NiGHTS returned the hug and replied "I have no idea what just happened but...are you feeling alright?"

We pulled away and I couldn't help but keep crying. "Y-you i-idiot! R-risking y-your l-life l-like t-that!" I stammered, "N-never d-do t-that a-again!"

NiGHTS patted the top of my head and said "Oh Lena..."

He then floated into the air and said "I don't want to see you dead...no matter how much I hate you."

He patted my head again and I murmured "Can we...start over?"

"Huh?"

"Start over; we got off to a bad start."

NiGHTS gave his trademark smile and nodded. "Sure!"

I held my hand out. "Hi, my name's Lena." I said.

NiGHTS took it in his hand, shook it and replied "Greetings, my name is NiGHTS."

We smiled at each other, everything remaining silent for a few seconds before NiGHTS asked "Did you sing?"

I turned red.

"I swear I heard a song that humans would sing when heart broken; were you heartbroken? Do you find me attractive?"

"Bite me."

We then started laughing; oh boy, this was going to be weirder than before! It got even weird when NiGHTS actually DID bite me, on the ear. "But you said "bite me" so..." NiGHTS explained innocently, "I didn't mean it though!"

"Oh."

We smiled at each other. "I'm Lena."

"I'm NiGHTS."

X X X X

_Three of the newly-made Five Grand Nightmaren were meeting; one of them, which looked like a massive floresstant centipede with a top hat asked "Where is Rile?"_

_A massive star shaped Nightmaren replied "I heard he just took care of NiGHTS."_

_The centipede laughed "HAH! Like Rile can take care of anything!"_

_A humanoid Nightmaren turned upside down and said in a sickly-sweet girl's voice "Rile-chan was supposed to find the yellow Ideya anyway! Demmy-chan won't be happy!"_

_The other two agreed. "If he fails, then what?" asked the star._

_The centipede replied "How cares? We just need the Ideya!"_

_The humanoid Nightmaren giggled. "If Riles fails, who do you think will eat him? Hosu-chan? Genus-chan? Or maybe Ele-chan! But I really want to eat him!"_

_She licked her lips while the other two shivered at how she could talk so calmly about the fate of the Nightmaren who failed..._

X X X X

NiGHTS was about to carry me up when he stopped and looked towards a large cavern. "There." he said.

"There what?"

NiGHTS smiled as he explained "The yellow Ideya fell when the ground split; it's this way."

"What about that Nightmaren who attacked you? What if he's searching for it too?" I asked, with several Nightopians settling on my shoulders.

NiGHTS frowned and said "I'm prepared this time; I'll beat him this time."

The frown was quickly replaced by his usual smile and he flew towards the cavern. "Come one!"

I stared after him, sighed and walked after him; oh boy...this was going to be fun...

X X X X

_**catchan: Chapter 3 is done!**_

_**NiGHTS: Watch out for chapter 4!**_


	4. Oh Crap! NiGHTS vs Rile! Yellow Ideya!

NiGHTS:

The Second Dream

_**catchan: I don't own NiGHTS! There, now let's get chapter 4 started!**_

_**NiGHTS: Last chapter, I sensed the presence of the yellow Ideya but we don't know if the enemy came down to look for it as well. We'll have to be careful each step of the way...**_

X X X X

Chapter 4

The cavern's ceiling was so high up that the thought of it squishing me scared the living heck out of me. I was amazed that I was able to climb this new ground without NiGHTS' help. The Nightopians stayed close to me while NiGHTS flew ahead. I really wanted to ask him about if it were necessary to collect these Ideya and why I was needed. But I didn't press anything. I would stop when he stopped and hide when told to. But my basic job was to act as another pair of eyes for him.

NiGHTS stopped at one point and said "There it is!"

I looked onward and saw a floating glass-orb with tentacles. Inside was a glowing yellow stone. I felt a sense of warmth in my chest. As NiGHTS flew towards the orb, I felt my skin crawl; what was wrong? I looked around and noticed NiGHTS fly into the thing and caused it to explode. He held the yellow stone in his hands.

I don't even know how to explain this next part because it happened so fast but...I was suddenly in the vice grip of a giant gauntlet! It was the Nightmaren from last time! The fist flew backwards while I screamed "NiGHTS! HELP!"

I really felt helpless and it really sucked.

NiGHTS was now looking towards me and my captor who demanded "If you want the girl and get away alive, then you'll give up the yellow Ideya!"

NiGHTS stared at us for a few seconds before saying "And who are you to boss me around?"

The Nightmaren replied "My name is Rile and I'm going to destroy you!"

"So..." NiGHTS tapped his foot in the air, "How would it work, me giving the Ideya and getting away free if you're going to destroy me?"

Rile stopped, looking like he was trying to say something but couldn't. He then yelled the most natural thing: "S-shut up!"

I squirmed around. Suddenly, I felt the grip get tighter, crushing me. The Nightopians squeaked hysterically while I managed to choke out "I-it hurts..."

"Shut up, wrench!"

I closed my eyes and thought "I'm going to die! In my sleep! Help!"

_The highest note will save you..._

"What..."

I felt myself losing consciousness and tried to interpret this message as fast as possible. Highest note? Could it mean...? Singing again? I was losing air and the red Ideya was asking me to sing; great! I didn't care and began to suck more air into my lungs.

Meanwhile NiGHTS was flying towards us. Rile fired his other fist, laughing "This one will follow you until you are destroyed! I've learnt my lesson from last time!"

NiGHTS flew in a full circle and dodged the other gauntlet as fast and graceful as he could. I then let out the highest note I could sing (a high C) and rather shrieked it than sing it. Everyone held their ears (even NiGHTS did...and he doesn't HAVE ears!) Rile let go of me to hold both his ears, causing me fall through the air. Like all the other times, NiGHTS hurried to my rescue and caught me in his arms.

He placed me on the ground and hovered in front of me. Rile stared at him in confusion and yelled "Give the Ideya to me!"

NiGHTS looked at the yellow Ideya in his hand and gave it to me with strict orders to watch it before looking back at Rile and said "Now I'll show you what happens to bad guys who hurt my friends and try to invade these wonderful world!"

X X X X

_NiGHTS took off towards Rile and bounce against the ground and flew up to hit him. The villain was forced back in the air. Rile shot off his fists, which NiGHTS weaved in and out of as if it were nothing and preformed a Paralooped. This sucked in the Nightmaren enemy._

_Rile's fists re-attached and yelled "DIE!" as he shot them off again._

_NiGHTS dodged these once again but they weren't aiming for him this time. NiGHTS turned around to try and fly back to Lena and the Nightopians but Rile started using its legs to prevent NiGHTS from doing anything._

_Lena's eyes widened and yelled "NiGHTS! Kick his ass!"_

_The volume caused a red and yellow light to blind Rile, who's grip weakened. NiGHTS pulled and Paralooped the enemy before flying towards the fist, Paralooping again and forced the fist to turn around. He then grabbed Lena in his arms and announced "I believe that it's time for us to make our exit."_

_Lena nodded and grabbed as many Nightopians as possible. NiGHTS flew off through the cavern and made his way to the top, dodging each rock that threatened him. He flew through the air with such grace and no one was hurt this time. He heard Rile's scream of fear and shivered as the last of the rocks fall; Rile was no more..._

"_That was lucky...huh?"_

_Lena had fallen asleep in his arms, her head resting against his chest. The Nightopians then flew off, thanking him for saving them, leaving him alone with the girl. NiGHTS just floated there for a few seconds and took in the peace. Then Lena started fading. NiGHTS stared as the girl disappeared from his arms and smiled._

"_She's waking up in the real world...huh?"_

_He took the yellow Ideya in his hand and thought "I'd better get to work before she comes back then!"_

_The Nightmaren flew off, heading towards his new base._

X X X X

I opened my eyes and groaned; why did I fall asleep so much? I sat up, stretched, yawned and asked "What happened NiGHTS?"

There came no reply. I gasped and looked around. "It's my room!"

I could recognize the disgusting green walls anywhere! I looked around and quickly pulled open the curtains, blinding myself in the process. Outside was Twin Seed Tower and there were people walking about talking. I gaped, opened the window and stared out. There were people too! Was this a dream too? I pinched myself to see if I was still dreaming.

"Ow!"

Okay, so I was awake. I stared out of the window, wondering about what had happened when the door swung open and Gwen stormed in, her brown hair pulled back in a tight pony tail and her green eyes glowing at me in anger. "I've been calling you about fifty times! Breakfast is ready!"

"Gwen! Where am I?"

Gwen stared at me as if I were insane and replied "It's ten o'clock in the morning, on Saturday in Twin Seeds and you're asking me where you are?"

I really wanted to nod but my body froze up in suspense.

"You insane little freak; get downstairs now before I totally kick your sorry ass all the way back to Sandy Beach!" she yelled, pointing to the open door.

"O-okay sis!"

I stumbled out of bed and charged downstairs before my sister brought out any kind of weapon that could kill me; she is so not a morning person!

X X X X

_**catchan: Chapter 4 is done!**_

_**NiGHTS: Keep an eye out for chapter 5!**_


	5. Back to reality and returning to dreams!

NiGHTS:

The Second Dream

_**catchan: I don't own NiGHTS! The whole NiGHTS-buyable-on-the-Wii turned out false so I'll have to get a Saturn to play the game and use the internet for research.**_

_**NiGHTS: Last time, we found the yellow Ideya and I fought a Nightmaren named Rile. Lena has since woken up. What will happen next?**_

X X X X

Chapter 5

I walked down the street, really confused; I was awake and couldn't understand if NiGHTS was real or just my imagination. Seriously, was he? I stared at the sky at this point, completely emotionless. I was dressed in the same clothes as my dream too but I braided my hair into two pigtails. I walked into the town square where I recognized these people from my class.

I stopped and watched in horror as they started whispering amongst themselves. I felt really uncomfortable as I walked around. I drowned them out by playing any song very loudly in my head. But one voice in particular penetrated my mind like a skin to ice; "Hey, meeting up with an older guy?"

I snapped out of my trance to see a girl with wavy black hair and olive colored eyes which were like rotting apples. She wore a boob-tube top, a mini skirt and high heeled shoes. She towered over me like a giant and asked "Where's your date?"

I looked at her in sheer terror and couldn't reply. Adele pressed the question more and more times in nastier tones. And still I couldn't reply. I then heard her voice get louder and I just felt like dying. I could only do the one thing that made me feel safe; running away.

The moment I got into the house, I heard Donovan ask "Lena? You alright?"

I didn't reply. I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me; time stood still as I wiped my eyes. I felt sleepy at this point. "I'm going to sleep..."

I changed into a pink t-shirt and a pair red shorts and crawled onto my bed. I closed the curtains and clawed my way under the covers. Naturally, I was asleep before I hit the pillow...

X X X X

"Wakey, wakey!"

I grunted. "Go away..."

"Why?"

"Cause it's my escape..."

"Oh, you'll never escape like this."

"Shut up."

I gasped and I opened my eyes, sat up and saw the familiar purple neckless and wristless jester floating in front of me. "NiGHTS! Is this a dream?" I asked and pinched myself. "OW!"

NiGHTS smiled and replied "You've come back; welcome back."

I stood up and realized that I was wearing the same clothes as before and my hair past my shoulders. I spaced out and asked "Excuse me?"

"What? "welcome back"?" NiGHTS repeated.

I felt my heart stop and threw my arms around him. "Thank you." came my muffled reply. I rubbed against his chest before pulling away and smiling at him happily. NiGHTS had a faint red tint on his face and murmered something under his breath. I didn't ask what though...it totally slipped my mind to be honest. He then asked "Ready to look for the next Ideya?"

I nodded; to be honest, I was still confused about reality and dreams but I didn't care as long as I kept away from problems. I surveyed the area; trees...and lots of them. I pulled myself to my feet and followed my strange friend.

X X X X

_The woman in purple light was not happy when she heard the news of Rile's defeat at the hands of NiGHTS and threw his throne towards an unsuspecting Nightmaren. She then started huffing as the star-shaped Nightmaren asked "What shall we do about NiGHTS? And that girl?"_

_The woman turned back suddenly and dived at the speaker and dover her long nails into its body. With a smile that reminded one of the rottenness of sewers, she took out her fingers and licked the blood from her nails before replying "What else? Destroy NiGHTS and bring the girl to me. Genus!"_

_The centipede Nightmaren looked at its mistress, startled. "Y-yes, Mistress?"_

_The woman ordered "There was a disturbance in a forest area; it's an Ideya. Find it and bring it back."_

"_Y-yes! At once!"_

_The centipede bowed and disappeared within seconds. The humanoid Nightmaren twirled her umbrella and asked "Demmy-chan, why did you send Genus-chan? I really wanted to go..."_

_The woman looked at the girl and explained "Because, Genus is stronger than Rile and he will defeat NiGHTS. If he fails, you can eat him."_

"_Oh yay!" the humanoid Nightmaren clapped hysterically "I wonder what centipede tastes like..."_

X X X X

I held my side in as I walked. I climbed over a large root and sat, asking NiGHTS if I could take a break.

"The more time you waste, the closer the enemy will be to succeeding." NiGHTS replied.

"Yeah but..."

"You alright?" NiGHTS flew above me, his eyes filled with concern.

"I'm alright." I paused, "Do you know who's doing this?"

NiGHTS shook his head. "I'm afraid that no one knows. If a minion shows up, I'll "ask" them." he smiled evilly.

I sighed and slipped down the other side, feeling only slight pain. I then fell onto my knees and held my heart. I shuddered when I heard "You are really alright...and I'm the Queen of Sheeba. Do you want to be carried?"

I felt a sudden wave of embarasment and horror wash over me and I protested "You've carried me so much! I don't want to impose!"

NiGHTS tilted his head; "What?"

"I'll just walk."

I walked on, followed by the purple Jester. I shuddered, causing me to stop suddenly. I removed my hand and saw a red and yellow light just for a second coming from my heart. "What the hell was that?" I thought.

NiGHTS took a sitting position in the air and said "Oh yeah...I forgot to tell you..."

I looked at him. NiGHTS continued "You carry the Ideya inside of you."

The way he said this was almost carelessly, causing me to get furious and demanding "Why didn't you say that earlier?"

"Well," NiGHTS started flying on, "I forgot."

"Wait, why do I carry the Ideya inside of me?"

"I don't know!"

I groaned and walked on, holding my side still. If I removed my hand, I felt like I'd tip over. I looked up to the sky and watched my Nightmaren companion fly above my head. He was hiding stuff from me, I knew it...

X X X X  


"Whoa..."

"Whoa indeed..."

NiGHTS and I were staring at a massive tree sitting alone in a black pool. As we got closer, I saw the remains of Nightopians and something else around the place. I caught my breath in my mouth and NiGHTS said "Nightopian and Nightmaren..."

"Huh? Nightmaren? Why Nightmaren as well?" I asked, looking up at NiGHTS. He had such a worried look on his face. It took him a few seconds to reply "Stay here; I'll be right back."

He then flew off around the tree. I stared after him and started humming to myself to calm down. Suddenly, I heard a deep growling sound. I froze up, looked around and my vision went black. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I felt something wrap their arms around me and I kept screaming out in horror over and over again. "LENA! Are you al...right?"

"NiGHTS save me!"

The next thing I heard was laughing and whatever grabbed me was peeled off me. I stared in disbelief at what I saw; it was Bobbie. Bobbie was blushing and waving at me as if embarrassed. I waved back slowly. NiGHTS was rolling around in fits before calming down, brushing aside a tear. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up!"

NiGHTS calmed down, still stifling some laughs, and asked "Bobbie, did you follow me?"

Just like those deformed characters in cartoons, Bobbie made a weird cry and did a modest pose...for a squid, it's kinda weird. NiGHTS nodded as if he understood and whispered in my ear "He was concerned about you; how cute!"

I made a weird nervous noise as Bobbie floated behind NiGHTS. "T-thanks but I'm fine..."

I shivered as Bobbie poked me with a tentacle. NiGHTS whispered "An extra pair of eyes is helpful."

I whispered back "Yeah...you're right; the Ideya are kinda hard to find."

"I meant with you."

NiGHTS then flew off as I yelled "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Needless to say, I chased after him but stopped near the pool, stumbled and fell onto my bum. "I'LL GET YOU NiGHTS!"

X X X X

_**catchan: Chapter 5 is done!**_

_**NiGHTS: Watch out for chapter 6!**_

_**catchan: I might have a special guest next time instead of NiGHTS!**_

_**NiGHTS: Yeah-wait, what?**_


	6. A centipede and a clone? That's just FUN

NiGHTS:

The Second Dream

_**catchan: I don't own NiGHTS!**_

_**Reala: I'm the special guest?**_

_**catchan: Yep! It shows that you're coming into the story soon!**_

_**Reala: Oh whoopee...**_

_**catchan: Lena has returned to Nightopia and she, NiGHTS and Bobbie (who followed NiGHTS) now set off searching for the next Ideya.**_

X X X X

Chapter 6

_Genus watched NiGHTS, the girl and a Nightopian-squid near the pool. It frowned and narrowed its eyes. It then shivered as it sensed the Ideya. "I should greet my new guests..."_

_A grin spread across its face and it disappeared from its hiding spot..._

X X X X

Imagine being carried by a flying rainbow-colored squid; it's not very...calming.

I was wrapped up like a hamster in a curtain, tucked in and upside down. I was seriously freaking out and I was begging NiGHTS to carry me instead. We approached the tree and just waited there for a few seconds. NiGHTS held out his arm in front of Bobbie and I and ordered "Bobbie, Lena, get away."

"Huh?" I managed to poke my head out enough to see a set of bright yellow eyes staring at us.

"NOW!"

The eyes suddenly dived out at us, revealing a bright florescent centipede with a top hat. It would have eaten us if Bobbie hadn't flown out of range, followed by NiGHTS. We all stared at it in sheer shock as the Centipede laughed and said "Surrender the Ideya!"

"Oh crap."

I gasped at what I heard; NiGHTS actually said a low-level curse word! But why?I slowly realized why; the centipede was very long and its spiky tail could fit through the other side of the tree. I could see why NiGHTS was worried. The centipede laughed once again. "So, you're the famous NiGHTS that I've heard so much about?" it asked in a rude tone, "I never expected you to be so damn skinny!"

It really liked to laugh...

NiGHTS yelled back "Never judge a book by it's cover, remember that!"

"Don't make me laugh!" the centipede did anyway (I swear, I just wanted to sew its mouth shut). It then continued "I can just flick you aside like a toothpick!"

I felt furious at the point and yelled "NiGHTS is stronger than you are any day!"

The centipede looked at me and hearts appeared from its eyes like cartoons. Within seconds, it had taken off its hat, bowed its head and was saying "What a beautiful princess! Please, leave those worthless peasants and come with me. I will show you how and what a proper gentleman is."

I felt a blush come to my face. "B-beautiful?"

What a load! I wasn't pretty at all! Just average! "I-I'm not pretty!" I yelled back, "D-don't try and change the subject!"

The centipede didn't listen and flirted back "My name is Genus. Oh beautiful princess...just ditch the jester-bu and come hang with me for a while. You know you like the dark side!"

My eyes widened at the comment. "Ew..."

NiGHTS asked innocently "What's a "bu"? Is it a sore or something?"

Genus explained "A "bu" is slang for "boyfriend". Come on baby, let's ride!"

I felt like being sick (either because of Genus' comments or because of how high up we were) and I was about to tell NiGHTS not to listen when he yelled "WHY WOULD SHE GO WITH A NIGHTMAREN LIKE YOU? I MEAN, YOU'RE A BUG FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Oh no...

"W-WE'RE N-NOT EVEN A COUPLE B-BEFORE Y-YOU GET ANY IDEAS!" He looked so...innocent? Was that the word? "I-I DON'T EVEN HAVE THOSE F-FEELINGS FOR HER! I MEAN-GOD! SHE'S A HUMAN!"

"NiGHTS? Calm down!" I yelled to him. Yeah, like that'd work...

The Nightmaren laughed and said "Oh yeah? How do I know if you don't harbor any sort of ro-man-tic thoughts for her?"

I could feel my head turn cherry and yelled "NICE ONE!"

NiGHTS then pointed at Genus and yelled backed "THAT'S IT! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

He then flew towards the enemy and was about to do a Paraloop when Genus smashed NiGHTS into a tree with its tail.

"NiGHTS!" I screamed.

Bobbie made a weird sound too, sounding a lot like what I had yelled. NiGHTS flopped off the tree like a Slinky and was mercilessly grabbed by Genus' tail. I could feel my heart being squeezed as tight as NiGHTS was. He screamed out in pain as Genus laughed even harder and longer than before.

"Stop it! Let him go!" I pushed myself out to reveal the upper part of my body (i.e. My torso, arms and head). "Let him go!"

Genus didn't reply; instead he said "I wonder what a Nightmaren uniquely created by Wiseman tastes like?"

Bobbie's grip was loosening. It gave me an idea! "Bobbie! Take me over to the Nightmaren! Now!" I ordered.

At first, he acted all bashful but nodded and did as I ordered. When I was close enough, I pushed my way out of his grip and landed on its tail, where NiGHTS was. I stood in front of him, arms spread out as if to protect him (like that'd work; he was being squished). "I said stop it!" I yelled.

Genus asked "Why?"

"Because..." my voice trailed off as my mind went through over fifty different reasons before yelling "CAUSE I TOLD YOU TO STOP HURTING MY FRIEND!"

Genus snorted; "Sure you don't have any ro-man-tic feelings for him either?"

Okay, the way he said "romantic"was really starting to bug me. "Why the hell would I like him THAT way?" I demanded, "He's my friend and nothing more! Now let him go!"

Genus smiled (how is it possible for centipede to smile?) and said "Let me think, princess..."

Its tail flicked suddenly, letting go of NiGHTS and throwing us into the air so suddenly that it gave me a heart attack. NiGHTS had a look of pure shock, his body delayed of movement.

"NiGHTS!" I held out my hand in an attempt to grab him.

He didn't move at all.

"NiGHTS!"

He blinked and his head turned to me as Bobbie desperately flew towards us.

"Lena..."

He outstretched his hand as well in an attempt to grab me.

"Lena!"

Our finger tips brushed against each other, inching closer to grab the full hand.

"NiGHTS!"

"Lena!"

Suddenly, there came a loud wind-like sound and I felt something grab me.

"WHOA!"

"Lena!-" There came a pause...

"It...can't be!"

X X X X

_NiGHTS managed to float once again and look at the one person he least expected._

"_R-Reala?"_

_Floating on top of a rock, his toes pointed, was a Nightmaren that looked similar to NiGHTS. However, there were some differences; this Nightmaren was more muscular and was red and black striped. It was a darker version of NiGHTS, along with a twisted smile. "Reala!" NiGHTS yelled._

_Genus said "So, you are the Nightmaren that remained loyal to Wiseman?"_

_Reala easily held the squirming girl over his shoulder like a coat and smacked her back, causing her to shriek out in pain. The Nightmaren and Nightopian stared at the new comer. Reala kept his nasty smile and said "So, this girl is the next dreamer..."_

"_Put me down!"_

"_Silence!"_

_He smacked her again, causing NiGHTS to yell "REALA! GIVE HER BACK!"_

_Reala looked down at his rival and replied "I'm afraid that I can't allow that to happen."_

_He then floated higher into the air and said "Dementra is waiting for the girl and the Ideya; the only way to get the Ideya from her is to..."_

_He laughed; NiGHTS then watched in horror as he lifted the girl up higher into the air, holding her in the palm of his hands._

"_REALA!"_

"_OH MY GOD!"_

_There came a noise of distress from Bobbie and Genus gasped. From Reala's waist came a green glow. This light instantly flew into Lena's chest, causing the girl to scream in pain and blinding Reala. Reala lost balance and dropped Lena, who was facing the ground._

"_THE IDEYA!"_

"_LENA!"_

_NiGHTS and Genus flew towards the rapidly falling girl, who was screaming "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?"_

_NiGHTS Paralooped his opponent and flew as fast as he could. He turned upside down, his back facing the pool of dark liquid below. Lena came flying towards him so fast but NiGHTS was about to catch her, gravity playing a slight part in slowly him down. He smiled as his arms wrapped themselves around the girl's shoulders and waist. He felt Lena's arms lock themselves around his thin frame. He closed his eyes and just floated there for a few seconds._

"_Thanks for saving me again..."_

"_Don't mention it..."_

_He then saw Genus lash down towards them screaming "YOU'RE NOT A GENTLEMAN!"_

_NiGHTS' face got even more serious as he Paralooped his opponent and replied "Well then, neither are you!"_

_Genus flew towards the pool below, screaming before being swallowed up by a purple light and a voice saying "Genus! Reala! Return!"_

_NiGHTS floated standing up and looked up at his rival, who was also disappearing in a similar way. "Wait!" NiGHTS yelled "Who's Dementra?"_

_Reala smiled; "The one who will bring back our master..."_

_Before NiGHTS could ask anything else, Reala was gone..._

_He stared up at that spot for a few seconds before looking down at Lena, who looked just as confused as he did._

"_Dementra...I wonder who that is?"_

"_I guess our enemy. At least we have the next Ideya..."_

_Lena looked up at him and smiled. "Yep!"_

_But NiGHTS was still concerned; why was Reala back? And siding with people who weren't Wiseman? Was it really to bring back their "master"?_

X X X X

"_I can't believe that you don't trust me, Mistress! And sending HIM!" Genus was furious, "I thought Reala was defeated by NiGHTS three years ago! HE failed too and yet, he is not put on the spot either! Why?"_

_Dementra licked her fingers of the blood that remained, not listening to anything he just said. Reala floated near her and barked "Don't you dare speak to the Mistress like that!"_

_The other Nightmaren stared as Genus protested "But why? I am stronger than that pathetic Rile ever was! J-just give me another chance!"_

"_Another...chance?"_

_Dementra stared at her fingers before laughing manically. Every Nightmaren stared at her as she laughed, all shuddering in fear. "You know the penalty for failure, Genus..."_

_She stood up, her manic dark eyes stared at Genus for a few seconds and she said "Supper time everyone..."_

_The Nightmaren stared at the pleading Genus hungrily and slowly made their way toward it. Reala laughed as the feast began. When he looked back at his mistress, he frowned at what he saw; Dementra looking away, frowning. "Mistress?" he asked, watching her concerned look turn upon him._

"_I'm going to rest..."_

_Dementra then walked away from the throne, listening to Genus' screams die away while her subjects ate..._

X X X X

_**catchan: Chapter 6 is done! I tried real hard to capture Reala's personality but I believe I've failed. Miserably.**_

_**Reala: Damn right.**_

_**catchan: Watch out for chapter 7!**_


	7. Dude, why won't you talk?

NiGHTS:  
The Second Dream

_**Lena: catchan doesn't own NiGHTS! But she owns me though!**_

_**NiGHTS: Where IS catchan?**_

_**Lena: Reala beat her up after the last chapter...so she's recovering in bed.**_

_**NiGHTS: -sigh- Whatever...last time, we found the green Ideya and Reala has returned; siding with the enemy! What is going on?**_

X X X X

Chapter 7

I had never seen NiGHTS so quite. Ever since we got the green Ideya, he had stayed ahead of me and didn't say a word. Naturally, I was concerned so I asked "What's wrong?"

NiGHTS didn't look back. Instead he floated in the air and pointed out to a wide plain, saying "There's the exit...but we'll take a break. I'll look around for a few seconds..."

He then flew off without another word. I watched as he flew away and sighed. Didn't he trust me at all? Friends talk when they're upset, you know? Well, except with my reality problem; I didn't want to burden anyone with that.

I just sat, face on my knees in an attempt to hide the tears I shed. I sat there for ages, Bobbie hanging over my shoulder. NiGHTS wasn't coming back either. I looked up, feeling awfully tired (which I also don't get cause this WAS a dream) and called out "NiGHTS?"

I rubbed my eyes and stood up, stumbling a bit. "I'm so sleepy..."

I stumbled towards the way I saw NiGHTS take and bumped into a large root. I apologized to it as if it were a person and stopped when I heard something snap. I turned around and saw nothing, which unnerved me a bit. I climbed over the root and sat there, staring at what I saw; a small lake with large and weirdly shaped trees. Hovering in the middle was NiGHTS, who looked like he was tired as well. I then yelled "NiGHTS!"

I waved to get his attention but he didn't really notice so I slid down the other side and stumbled my way towards the lake. "NiGHTS?"

The Nightmaren saw me and flew towards me slowly. "I'm sorry I took so long." he said, looking rather solemn.

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh what?"

NiGHTS stared at me for a few seconds before I explained "Look, if there's something wrong, don't be afraid to talk to me about it."

"T-there's nothing wrong!" NiGHTS lied.

I sighed and replied "Every time you lie, an animal dies."

He shuddered. To my amazement, he stopped floating and stood on his feet. I was slightly taller than him! Whoa! NiGHTS said "I haven't Reala in three years; I'm surprised that he's back...I should have expected it..."

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked, "You kicked his butt before, you can do it again, right?"

"Yeah but..."

I sat down by the lake. NiGHTS was floating once again in a sitting position and explained "For some reason, I just have the feeling that he's stronger..."

"Oh...well...you can still beat him! I know it!"

I gave a tough guy pose, causing NiGHTS to laugh. I felt my head fall to the side; NiGHTS caught it and placed my head against his legs. "I think something is bothering you too..."

I looked at him and was about to lie when I remembered what I had said previously. Giggling, I replied "I was worried about you silly."

NiGHTS looked a bit surprised and said "Really?"

"Of course!" I replied "I mean, it worries me when friends don't talk. I totally understand though if it's something you can't tell anyone because you've promised someone."

"Oh."

We then just sat there in silence. To be honest, five minutes with NiGHTS was better than five minutes in the awake world. After what seemed like forever, I felt my heart shock suddenly. I gripped my side in pain. "Lena?" NiGHTS asked.

I looked at him and stammered "I-it m-must b-be t-the I-Ideya..."

After a few seconds, I removed my hand and saw the glow of the three Ideya inside of me. I smiled, looking up at NiGHTS. He smiled back. Then, my eyes widened as I heard something screeching. I held my head, closed my eyes and made that "ARGH!" sound. NiGHTS hovered over me and asked "What's wrong?"

Couldn't he hear it? I got onto my knees and attempted to to the safety position like on planes.

_You must flee..._

Huh?

_Danger is coming..._

I felt my fingers digging into my hair in frustration. "W-what are talking about?"

_Dementra is coming..._

This voice sounded slightly different from the other voice; was this another Ideya?

_Hurry up and run!_

Again this one was different, even to the previous voice. "What do you mean Dementra is coming?"

_FLEE THIS PLACE! DEMENTRA FEEDS!_

I felt my body shoot backwards and my now open-eyes stared at the sky. I couldn't even hear what NiGHTS was saying at this point; it took a few seconds for me to clock onto what he was saying; "Who are you?"

I turned around and saw a woman (the first proper-looking Maren or Pian I had seen) draped in a purple light. She was taller than me and had long silver hair and dark eyes. She wore a black, revealing liotard and had very long (and sharp looking) blood red nails. She was very pretty but there was no expression on her face. She was staring at NiGHTS for a few seconds before asking "You are...NiGHTS?"

She sounded like a child! NiGHTS replied coolly "And if I am?"

The woman smirked; "I would suggest that you run now."

"Who are you?" NiGHTS demanded.

The woman replied "I am your new mistress."

"SHE'S Dementra?" I was a bit shocked; I expected Dementra to look like the other Maren I had seen! NiGHTS asked "What do you want?"

Dementra smiled and said "I want to tell you something..."

There was silence before she moved her hand. She licked a nail (I shuddered when I realized that it was blood) and replied "I'm going to eat you when you fail."

And with that, she was gone in a purple vortex. THAT was a message? If it was, Mum left better on the fridge (and she just writes "Gone out, back later" each time). I looked at where she had stood and gasped; why was that vortex still there? Better yet, was that burning? "NiGHTS, that doesn't look nice..." I tugged his arm.

NiGHTS replied "Yeah...let's get out of here...BOBBIE!"

The squid flew over head us (how long had he been there?) and NiGHTS picked me up in his arms before taking off into the sky...

X X X X

_NiGHTS, Lena and Bobbied flew above the forest and watched in horror as a dark purple fire engulfed the entire forest. Lena gasped and NiGHTS just floated, staring in sheer horror. Bobbie made a crying sound as the forest suddenly disappeared, as if being eaten by something._

_There came the sound of a thousand screeches of terror. Lena tightened her grip around NiGHTS and whispered "How horrible..."_

_NiGHTS frowned and quickly fled the scene. "There was nothing we could do..." NiGHTS whispered, attempting to calm down an upset Lena. He knew she might kill him later but...he didn't really care at this point; to save Nightopia was all he cared about._

X X X X

_**Lena: Chapter 7 is done!**_

_**NiGHTS: Please watch out for chapter 8; catchan should be better by the next chapter.**_


	8. NiGHTS' break, singing and evil? Whoa

NiGHTS:

The Second Dream

_**catchan: I'm back folks! Sorry it took so long!**_

_**Staff (except the baddies): YAY!**_

_**catchan: I don't own NiGHTS! Just so you know, the song in this chapter is cut down a bit because I couldn't find the ending of the song (the video I found on youtube had blurred subtitles) so I only put the bit I could find; sorry!**_

_**NiGHTS: Last time, Lena and I encountered Dementra and watched as she destroyed an entire forest. What is her motive? Why does she want to take over, or destroy, Nightopia?**_

X X X X

Chapter 8

_NiGHTS took Lena as far as he could from the forest. She had been quiet since meeting Dementra and she was slowly falling asleep. He could feel her head fall forward several times before she shook it and rested against his chest. When the sun set, NiGHTS landed on a large grassy plain and placing the girl onto her feet._

_Lena looked up at NiGHTS with her light brown eyes and then stared across the area. NiGHTS watched her walk off, out of his sight. He failed to pay attention where she went as his mind wandered back to the events in the forest. His head went crimson, clashing with his purple clothes. _

"_**Oh yeah? How do I know if you don't harbor any sort of ro-man-tic feelings for her?"**_

_NiGHTS shuddered; the topic of love made him uneasy so it was natural for him to react like that. He didn't even like her like THAT. He was so proud when he shut that Maren up. He then remembered Reala and felt his heart stop. The thought of Reala siding with someone other than Wiseman also worried him even more than everyone thinking he and Lena were a couple. He looked back at the sky, frowned and heard a familiar voice:_

"_**In a dream I could see,**_

_**You are not far away.**_

_**Anytime, any place,**_

_**I can see your face**_

_**You are that special one**_

_**That I've been waiting for**_

_**And I hope you're lookin' for someone like me..."**_

_NiGHTS looked down and saw several Pians surrounding Lena and dancing around her. Bobbie was dancing around as well. Lena was twirling around in a circle, her arms spread and her sandy blond locks spinning out. NiGHTS blinked and hovered in a sitting position as she sang._

"_**In my dreams, I can hear you callin' me**_

_**In the night, everything's so sweet.**_

_**In your eyes, I feel there's so much inside."**_

_NiGHTS smiled and flew towards her. He then grabbed her hands and spun with her, the two of them smiling. Lena continued singing the song and NiGHTS pulled the girl into his arms, her toes barely touching the floor as the two twirled around the spot. Lena stopped singing and NiGHTS just twirled her into his arms. Lena laughed and NiGHTS slowly placed the girl onto the floor._

_Lena spun around while the Pians clapped. Lena wandered around, saying "That was so fun-whoa!"_

_Lena's foot twisted and she rolled onto the floor. NiGHTS hovered into a sitting position and watched as Lena sighed and closed her eyes._

_NiGHTS looked up into the night sky. He then looked back at Lena and watched her fall asleep. His smile decreased a bit before yawning and rolling himself into a ball in the air; well, even dream beings had to sleep..._

X X X X

I remembered dancing with NiGHTS and falling asleep on the floor. I hoped that I hadn't waken up in the real word this time. I opened one eye and saw the sky; I blinked and opened both eyes, sat up and felt really happy; I was still in Nightopia!

I looked around and saw a round purple ball in the air next to me. At first, I thought "What the hell was that?" before realizing that it was NiGHTS only asleep, which I thought was quite weird. Near him was Bobbie, who was floating upside-down like a dead fish. Pulling myself to my feet, I looked around again at the beauty surrounding me, walking around in a circle. I still held my side because of the Ideya, which still bugged me, and I saw no Pians anywhere. There were also no Maren; it was peaceful...for once. The only thing that bugged me though, was that nasty sky.

"The sky's much more clearer than this."

I gasped and turned to see NiGHTS, hovering where I left him and rubbing his eye. "Good morning." he then smirked his trademark smile, "I see you're still here."

"I wonder why?" I thought and replied "Good morning to you too; I didn't think it was possible for Maren and Pian to sleep too."

NiGHTS shrugged; "What can I say? We all have needs."

"True."

I smiled and walked back to him. "So, where to?" I asked, holding my hands behind my back. NiGHTS patted Bobbie, waking him up, and looked up to the sky. "I can sense the next Ideya; let's go!" he said, taking off into the sky.

Bobbie grabbed me with his tentacles and flew after NiGHTS. I felt happier; NiGHTS seemed happier than before. Maybe a good nights sleep was the right thing...

X X X X

_Dementra came out of her room and back to her throne. The humanoid Nightmaren gave her mistress the head of Genus and said "Mistress, please...feed. You've been getting paler than usual..."_

_Dementra looked back and replied "I have already feasted."_

_She took her usual spot, her subjects looking at her in concern. The mistress then took Genus' head, frowned and ordered "Fetch me Elend."_

_Everyone (except the remaining Grand Maren) gasped and chatted to themselves. A massive cage fell from the ceiling and crashed in the center of the room. The Nightmaren backed away slowly as snarls escaped the cage; you could see the dark outline of a plant-thing, slashing its claws through the cage._

_Dementra smiled and ordered "Prevent NiGHTS and that girl from finding the next Ideya; bring the girl to me!"_

_A trap door opened below the cage, forcing it to fall into the pit below. Dementra smiled and cuddled Genus' lifeless head close to her chest. She then laughed, making her followers shudder once again._

X X X X

_**catchan: Chapter 8 is finished!**_

_**NiGHTS: Watch out for chapter 9!**_


	9. The Next Ideya, a new Marenhuh? Wait!

NiGHTS:

The Second Dream

_**catchan: I don't own NiGHTS! Here's chapter 9!**_

_**NiGHTS: While Lena and I relaxed, Dementra seems to have sent someone–or something- after us; what could it be?**_

_**catchan: Let's find out!**_

X X X X

Chapter 9

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Can you stop asking me that?"

"Not until you tell me if we're there yet?"

NiGHTS groaned and kept flying ahead, leaving a rather tumbled up me and Bobbie behind. The surroundings were weird; there appeared to be a large lake below us and several weird shaped rocks made up the only land I could see. "Hey NiGHTS!" I asked, "Is it really here? The Ideya?"

"Yes." NiGHTS simply said and stopped in mid-air. He then said "This isn't good; there's no ground to put you on..."

I popped my head through Bobbie's tentacles and asked "So, I have to stay in Bobbie?"

NiGHTS looked back, replying "Afraid so."

I sighed and just popped my head back in. I was so damn bored, it wasn't funny. After folding my arms, I sighed and could hear Bobbie laughing. "Don't get any wrong ideas my friend; I hate closed spaces." I explained.

Bobbie just kept laughing (how irritating) and I pouted. Okay, it was pointless to pout when no one can see you but, whatever. I closed my eyes and started humming a random tune. Just so you know, there wasn't a lot for me to do but just sit there and hum. After a few minutes, Bobbie stopped and I heard NiGHTS say "Okay, drop her!"

"What?"

Bobbie released me and I fell down into the sky below. Luckily, NiGHTS was below and caught me. Naturally, I demanded "Next time, warn me!"

"Okay, okay..." NiGHTS replied, hiding his chuckles. Well TRYING to, at least. He placed me on top of one of the weird shaped rocks and ordered me to stay put. "I'll be looking for the Ideya. See anything, call me."

"Kay!"

And with that, he flew off. After a few seconds of waiting, I got REALLY bored. I somehow managed to actually sit my weird-shaped rock (it was rather narrow) and rested my chin on my hands. I felt a hard thump on my chest and looked around for something. I saw the same weird thing from the first Ideya in the distance. Before I could yell NiGHTS to go over there, I noticed that he was flying over there already.

The moment that thing was gone and NiGHTS had the glowing blue Ideya, I started clapping and cheering. As I stood up, something jumped out of the water and over my head to the other side! Just like Free Willie, I swear! I looked at the thing as if fell; why was a plant jumping and swimming in the water? It looked like a tiger-plant-fish combo and its vine tail shot up, missing my nose by a hair. I'd better warn NiGHTS. "Um...NiGHTS!"

The Maren was flying back towards when that thing jumped behind him. My eyes widened and I screamed "LOOK OUT!"

NiGHTS looked behind as the thing opened its mouth. Like a true cartoon character, NiGHTS watched it in slow motion before making a fast fly-away. The Ideya followed him and it flew past him and into my chest. I stumbled back and fell off the edge of the rocks but Bobbie grabbed me in time.

NiGHTS and Bobbie flew into the sky, followed by the Maren, which had now spread wings. I looked back at the monster and asked "W-what the hell is IT?"

NiGHTS flew close and replying "I don't know but you have to get out of here!"

I looked back, giving him a "WHAT??" look. Before I could ask "What about you?", he flew off back towards the tiger-plant-fish-winged Maren. "NiGHTS!" I yelled, outstretching my hand as if I could grab him. Yeah, like that'd work!

X X X X

_NiGHTS flew head on towards the Maren. He composed a simple plan; fly, paraloop it and then paraloop it continously until it was gone. However...this Nightmaren was faster than the others and, much to his horror, it past him by and straight towards Bobbie. "No! Look out!"_

_Bobby seemed to throw Lena towards NiGHTS and flew towards the Nightmaren as a means of distraction. Lena landed in NiGHTS' arms and he stared in horror as the Nightmaren opened its mouth wide...revealing its sharp fangs. "Bobbie! Get away! Now!" NiGHTS begged._

_However, Bobbie didn't move. Instead, he had his head bitten off by the monster. NiGHTS and Lena watched in horror slowly their friend was eaten by such a monster and blood fall to the ground. Lena gasped and NiGHTS was lost for a few seconds. "You...you bastard!" he yelled. He would have flown to the monster if he wasn't holding Lena, who he needed if he was to save the world._

_Instead, he just flew off. He looked back at the opponant to see that it just floated there. He learned Lena sob softly against him and he swore in his mind that he'd get that Nightmaren later..._

X X X X

_**catchan: Sorry for the long wait and sorry that it's so shorter and even more crappy!**_

_**NiGHTS:Watch out for the next chapter!**_


	10. Mondays, Dream Thieves and Nightmaren

NiGHTS:

The Second Dream

_**catchan: I don't own NiGHTS!**_

_**NiGHTS: Last time, we found the Blue Ideya...but everything is cut short when a new Maren appears and eats Bobbie!**_

_**catchan: Let's find out what happens next!**_

X X X X

Chapter 10

I don't know how...but suddenly I was back in my bed. I rubbed my eyes and noticed the moon light creeping into my room. I was back...

I looked at my feet and held my arms. Bobbie...

I closed my eyes and bit my lip. I hoped that it would bleed so that I could feel some relief (I heard once that cutting one's self releases the happy chemical or something...). But nothing happened. My moping was interrupted when my bedroom door was opened and in came my mum. There was a solemn look in her eyes and she leaned against the door frame. There was some silence before she stated "There's something up with you."

I stopped biting my lip before replying "I'm fine."

Mum said "Lena, ever since we came here, it's like that your not my little girl anymore."

I looked out my window to that big tower. I just stated that I was fine again before falling back into my bed and pretending to fall asleep. Mum then sighed and I heard her leave.

I closed my eyes and prayed that I would wake up with NiGHTS once again, just like last time...

X X X X

Nothing happened.

Monday came too, too soon and I dressed in that horribly familiar orange and pink school uniform and made my way to school. I spent my lessons near the front of class so that I felt safe near the teacher and spent my breaks hiding in the library. After school, I was picked up by Sandra and she suddenly said "We're going shopping!!"

I looked at her in disbelief for a second. Her black cornfield hair spun around as she explained excitedly "I want to see you in such as cute outfit! I mean, I've only seen you in our crappy school uniform. Your boobs look kinda big, ya know."

I remember my face going red and, before I could say anything, was dragged towards the shopping district. Within half an hour, I had tried on various tight outfits and found out that green was so not my colour. After that, we got ice cream and headed to the local train station.

"Where'd you live before?" Sandra asked, a black plait being flicked behind her.

I licked my ice cream and replied "A place called Sandy Beach; it's south of here."

"Was it a giant beach?"

"A sea-side town, yeah."

Sandra whistled and ate the rest of her cone. She then asked "So...why'd ya move?"

I stopped in my place and explained "My dad skipped out when I was six, shortly after Donovan was born. My parents weren't married so it didn't matter. But he always tried to get custody of us, saying Mum was a bad mother and that she didn't deserve it. After the court found out that Dad was violating a restraining order to threaten Mum and how he tried to kidnap us, they sent him to three years jail. At this point, Mum decided to transfer her bank job from Sandy Beach to Twin Seeds."

Sandra gawped; "No way."

"Yeah way."

"How'd your dad try and kidnap you?"

"Well...it was three years ago. He claimed Mum was running late so she asked him to pick us up." I explained as I started to walk along the road, "But Gwen didn't believe it but he had us in his car at the time. Luckily, Gwen called the Police on her mobile and Dad was arrested before he could out of town."

Sandra tried not to laugh and replied "Your dad's a nut-job."

I nodded and we stopped to look at a poster. It was out Twin Seed Tower and behind it was a crescent moon. What shocked me the most was the outline of something on top of the tower. "N-NiGHTS??" I thought.

"That," said Sandra, "is the Dream Thief."

"D-Dream Thief?" I asked, hiding my shock.

Sandra explained "A few years ago, someone claimed that they saw a figure on top of the tower. Ever since, on a crescent moon, you can sometimes see the outline of a strange figure. We call it the Dream Thief."

"W-wow..." NiGHTS was famous...and I don't think he knew it.

After this, I learnt that Sandra was a HUGE Dream Thief fangirl and actually stayed up just trying to get a picture on the right night to no avail. It was rather spooky, to be honest. Also, NiGHTS is a dream being; him coming to the real world was a load of pants.

X X X X

I may not have brought anything during shopping (except icecream), but I had an awesome clothes catalog. That evening, Mum was out (working late) so me, Donovan and Gwen were eating take-away (YES!). We didn't talk that night and I went to bed shortly afterwards, dressed in a white nightdress.

Before actually falling asleep, I stared at the ceiling, hands on my heart. I should really be helping NiGHTS...but why couldn't I get back to the Dream World? Maybe I could get back tonight...I closed my eyes and smiled at the thought of Sandra's obsessing of the "Dream Thief" NiGHTS...

X X X X

_Dementra sat up and looked at Reala. She kept her usual emotionless face and her head cocked to the side. "I am bored."_

_She then moved off her bed and leaned on Reala, who nearly broke out in a cold sweat. He, REALA, was afraid of the one who'd bring back Wiseman! How pathetic! Dementra struggled to stand straight and staggered out of the room. She then stopped and said "Reala, find the Girl and bring her here. Don't forget, don't destroy NiGHTS either; I want to see if he is as powerful as they say..."_

_Reala turned to his mistress and demanded "W-what? My Lady??"_

_Dementra smiled. She made a mirror appear in front of her and there stood the girl, the one with NiGHTS. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back, her eyes closed slightly. As Dementra's hand moved to touch the glass, so did the brat's. Reala's eyes widened in shock. "M-My Lady??"_

_Dementra smiled; "I believe that is time for my other half and I to reunite at last..."_

X X X X

_A large lake floated below, covered with many lily pads and the stars in the eternal night sky was blocked out by mist, Dementra's doing._

_NiGHTS was floating upside down and stared directly at the sky; he was sensing the latest Ideya but couldn't lock onto it because it was quite faint for some reason. He closed his eyes and sighed. This was SO much fun-not._

_He opened his eyes and turned around. His eyes widened; on a lily pad below was a sleeping figure. Lena! NiGHTS smiled and flew towards the lily pad. He hovered above her, awaiting her to awaken. The girl stirred a few seconds later and NiGHTS smiled at her; "Welcome back."_

_It took Lena a few seconds to realise where she was before replying "Hello NiGHTS..."_

_She smiled back and NiGHTS pulled her into his arms. The search was beginning once again...this time the end was near._

X X X X

_**catchan: This chapter is so done! I'm sorry for a late update! I could think of what to write!!! Behold a crappy ending XP**_

_**NiGHTS: Watch out for the next chapter folks! And remember to keep reviewing!**_


	11. Water and more Nightmaren

NiGHTS:

The Second Dream

_**catchan: I don't own NiGHTS!**_

_**NiGHTS: Last time, Lena returned to her world for a short time and now she's back!**_

_**catchan: Let's see what happens next!**_

X X X X

Chapter 11

"My "dream-scape"? What's that?"

I tilted my head. I WAS human after all so I had NO idea what a "Dream-scape" was. NiGHTS explained "Think of it as your private space; only I or yourself can get there. It's made from something you love."

"Oh."

Still didn't really get it, but hey! I wasn't here on sightseeing! We had to find the last Ideya! I could feel my arms tighten around NiGHTS and I thought about the whole "Dream Thief" thing. I mean, how could NiGHTS, a Nightmaren, get from the Dream World to our world? I secretly laughed it off and looked above us. The shadow that I had usually seen was disappearing...but you could still see the darkness.

The sky seemed to have bones floating inside of the thick smoke and I could feel something pierce my chest for some reason. I closed my eyes and buried my head into NiGHTS, taking a deep breath. "You alright, Lena?"

"I'm fine..." It was kinda a lie but I don't like people worrying about me.

NiGHTS stopped and looked around "The Ideya is near."

I could sense it too, although faintly for some reason. I looked down at the water below and I swear that I saw a white flash. "Down there!" I pointed and I wiggled out of NiGHTS' grip. "Lena!"

NiGHTS still held my wrist and I dangled in mid air like a doll. NiGHTS was not impressed. He asked "And why did you jump? Do you want to die?"

I shook my head and pointed down to the water; "There's the Ideya!"

NiGHTS stared down. He looked kinda nervous and pulled me back into his arms. "Great, water..."

I gave him a teasing look "Are you afraid of water?"

NiGHTS pouted. "Nope." he replied, "It's just I can't get close enough while holding you."

I really wanted to say "lily pads" but something held me back. There were NO lily pads. Wait...when did NiGHTS actually care about me? I guess that I had been out of the Dream World for so long that I couldn't remember much... Gah! How annoying! I thought for a second before asking "Why don't you drop me into the water and I'll get the Ideya?"

NiGHTS gave me a "What you talkin' 'bout Lewis?". I took this time to explain that I could swim down to get the Ideya and come back up cause I could swim and he wouldn't have to worry about me. At first, he seemed rather against it until he actually thought about it and agreed. So he got close enough to the water and dropped me into the water.

X X X X

And so began my underwater journey! What's the name of that book...Ten Thousand leagues Under The Sea! Woo! I'll stop...

So, yeah, I took a deep breath and dived like a submarine into the dark liquid. I admit, it was harder to swim through normal water. I felt what must have been seaweed brush against my arms and feet. Shivering each time I was touched, I somehow made my way to the bottom of the water, to where the flashing light was.

The white Ideya, the symbol of Purity, was laying on the floor below me-in front of me?-. The gem flew off the ground and into my chest. Instead of pain, I felt a mixture of emotions; we had all the Ideya now...but why did my relief seem to be mixed with sadness?

I took this time to swim back to the top of the water, trying to figure out why I was so sad. I mean, with the Ideya, NiGHTS could save the Nightopia! But...maybe that was why I was sad; what if I never saw NiGHTS again after this? He was my friend! I didn't want to lose him! My head broke the top of the water and that's when I saw NiGHTS floating upside down. I waved my free hand in the air. "I did it!" I cried, smiling so much that my mouth might have fallen off my face.

Of course, our smiles faded when we heard...was that...the Jaws theme song??

X X X X

_NiGHTS was the first to see the giant fin sticking out of the water. His eyes widened with horror and he quickly swooped down, pulling Lena out of the water as if she were a fish. A massive set of jaws snapped at Lena's toes but luckily it missed._

_The two hovered in the air for a few seconds. "That's..." Lena gasped, holding a hand to her mouth, "That's the Maren that ate Bobbie!"_

_NiGHTS' blood (if he had any) began to boil. His time for revenge had come...at long last! However...Lena..._

_NiGHTS was lost in thought when the opponant decided to strike. NiGHTS swung Lena out of his arms and flopped her (if that was the word) over his head. During this time, the Maren once again tried to take a bite out of NiGHTS, narrowly missing him as he spun around like a ballerina...however NiGHTS lost his balance and dropped Lena._

_The Nightmaren gasped and tried to grab Lena's hands as she fell like a rag doll towards the water. Their fingertips brushed but could not grip the other's hand. "NiGHTS!" Lena called out, like the last time it had happened._

_NiGHTS stared after her as she fell into the water below with a large splash. His wide eyes stared at the ripples in the water for a few seconds, quietly understanding what had just happened. "Lena..."_

_Somehow, he thought the Maren who killed Bobbie was laughing at him._

"_Bobbie..."_

_NiGHTS closed his eyes and remembered his break; Lena, dancing and singing...Bobbie, dancing and laughing in his own way..._

"_No..."_

_He closed his eyes to fight back any tears._

"_I...won't let you get away with this!"_

_NiGHTS faced the Maren, eyes still closed. "Those who hurt my friends..." He opened his eyes suddenly, "WILL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!!"_

_And with that, he flew straight at the Maren with such determination, that it was like the whole air around him had changed..._

X X X X

_Dementra's pale fingers were stained with the blood of her first meal in three days. She licked each finger and turned to Reala, who stood in the door way of the room. "My Lady." he bowed._

_Dementra looked at him and said "Go to the girl's Dream Scape...get her for me and capture NiGHTS."_

_Reala bowed again. "At once, my Lady."_

_He then flew off, heading towards the brat's Dream Scape._

X X X X

_It was then Reala got to thinking; it didn't make sense._

_How were Dementra and the girl Lena connected?_

_Dementra had said "_**Lena...so desperate to escape everyday life at the hands of two parents wanting, her created me. However...I want Nightopia for my own...and the Awake World...And **_**SHE **_**is the Key to it all, now that she has all the Ideya...**_"_

_Reala still didn't understand it but it didn't matter. As long as Dementra brought back Wiseman, that was all that mattered..._

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this crappy chapter...**_

_**NiGHTS: How Dementra was created makes no sense, you know?**_

_**catchan: Shut up. Watch out for the next chapter!**_

_**NiGHTS: -sighs- And please review!**_


	12. The end of a psycho! I guess

NiGHTS:

The Second Dream

_**catchan: I don't own NiGHTS!**_

_**NiGHTS: Last time, the last Ideya has come into our hands...but the Maren that killed Bobbie is back.**_

_**catchan: Now without Lena, NiGHTS has gone into revenge mode! Now what? Let's find out!**_

X X X X

Chapter 12

_NiGHTS flipped over the Maren. Another failed Paraloop! Damn! The Maren charged towards NiGHTS and nearly bit off one of his feet. NiGHTS once again dodged and tried to Paraloop it again. This time it hit...but with little damage._

_NiGHTS' eyes widened. There was no end to this thing?? He could use the surroundings around him..but he couldn't! A friend's Dream Scape couldn't be destroyed! He couldn't do it! The Maren charged again, ready for another stab of eating our friendly Nightmaren..._

X X X X

_Awaken!_

_Please!_

_She is alright..._

I struggled to open my eyes; my body and my head ached like I'd been attacked by some sort of blender...wait...I was alright! Once my eyes were fully open, I looked around. "No way..." was my first thought.

I was under water and breathing! I tried to catch my throat as if I really was choking. The red Ideya said _You are able to breathe here. It IS your Dream Scape, you know..._

If I could, I swear I'd give it a dirty look. But I couldn't cause, well, their only form were lights; a red light, a yellow light, a green light, a blue light and a white light. When they talked, they got brighter, which I found rather weird. _I am glad that she is alright. _Said the white Ideya.

"Where's NiGHTS?" I asked.

The yellow Ideya replied _He believes you to be dead, so he is taking the frustrations of losing two friends on the Maren Elend._

Elend? I suddenly shuddered; Bobbie's killer. "He thinks I'm...dead?" I felt my heart stop. Why...why did it hurt so much for some reason?

_NiGHTS isn't the most intelligent Maren at times; if you were dead, your Dream Scape disappears with you._ The blue Ideya stated.

"I have to stop him! He has to be stopped!" I begged.

_Let us go then..._ the yellow Ideya said. The lights disappeared back into my heart and I felt lighter...I was-no, had-to save NiGHTS!

X X X X

_NiGHTS twisted in the air and clutched his arm. This one was tough! He charged into battle and kicked the Maren in the jaw while performing a Paraloop. This forced the enemy back for now..._

_NiGHTS charged again and paralooped the oppenant five times._

_The Maren looked rather stable still. NiGHTS cursed. "You took away my friends...DIE ALREADY!!!" He yelled, charging into battle once again._

_NiGHTS pinned the Maren with his hand, drawing blood, threw it into the air and Paralooped it five more times. The Maren stopped moving and fell towards the ground, landing on a lily pad._

_NiGHTS panted. The Nightmaren frowned, floating onto his back. "I did it...Bobbie...Lena..."_

_Suddenly, the Maren shot up towards NiGHTS._

_NiGHTS looked back, eyes wide. "NO!"_

_A bright light shot out of the water, grabbing the enemy Maren. Within seconds, the shrieking Maren was pulled into the water below...and then it was over..._

X X X X

"NiGHTS!" A pain in my gut told me that something was going to go wrong! "We have to do something!"

_You can use our power..._

_...but remember..._

_...you must concentrate..._

"Why?" I was confused.

_You are still recovering..._

_...your mind may still be unstable..._

I closed my eyes. "I'm fine."

A strange feeling whelmed in my heart. What was going on..? I opened my eyes and watched as a giant hand made out of light shot out of my heart and wooshed out of the water like a rocket! As I can up, I saw Elend being dragged down past me. My eyes widened. Was I doing this?

Wait...I damn well was! I quickly closed my eyes; I didn't want to know what was going on!

X X X X

I remember floating out of the water, as if I were standing, all dry (weird...). I opened my eyes, slowly as if I were tired. Once I did, there was NiGHTS staring at me as if I were a ghost. "Hey NiGHTS, how are you?" I said, my voice shaking nervously. What the hell was I supposed to say? "I am an evil ghost coming to haunt you for my death" (I should have said that!)?

NiGHTS still stared as if I were a ghost.

"If I were dead, then this lovely place would not be here still. Think about it, okay?"

I smiled, trying to make him happy. That's when he...

"Lena!"

I gasped as he grabbed me. He hugged me! He was really hugging me! I heard him sniff and say "I-I t-thought I-I'd l-lost y-you! N-no m-more! P-please! N-no m-more l-losing!"

Losing? I clocked on; NiGHTS was afraid of losing his friends...that would explain his revenge and why he was so upset. I hugged him back. "It's okay. You won't lose anyone, anymore. Okay?" I replied.

We parted, smiling. "We've got all the Ideya; now what?" I asked.

"Now...we take down Dementra." He replied.

I nodded. At long last, Nightopia would be safe!

X X X X

NiGHTS floated to one of the lily pads and placed me on it. He floated in the air and said "Now, we must find out WHERE Dementra is..."

"So, we're not done yet, are we?"

"Shut up!"

NiGHTS screwed up his face while I laughed. That's when something pierced his chest. "N-NiGHTS!!" I screamed, holding my mouth as what looked like a long gold chain surrounded him, the ice-like lance disappearing. Tears struggled to my eyes and I screamed again as a large gold light surrounded him. Within seconds, he was gone.

After screaming again (I scream a LOT!), I finally saw what was behind NiGHTS. "Y-you're!" I gasped. "R-Reala!!"

And I was right (of course). Reala floated there with a crystal in his right hand. He smiled at me menacingly.

"S-stay back!" I took a step back. Not wise. Everything around me went all dark and I fell into darkness. It was the same place as when I got there!

While I stared around me, I felt a pair of very strong arms grab me from behind. "It's time for you to meet with Dementra...brat!"

"NO!"

I struggled, elbowing Reala until he let me go. A dark portal opened up before me...and there was Dementra, dressed in a white yukata and her long hair passing over her shoulders. Her arms came through the portal.

"No."

Her arms came towards me slowly, her hands looking soft.

"No."

Her hands touched my face, grabbing it. Her nails didn't dig into my cheeks either.

"We will be united again..."

My eyes widened. I swear I saw my reflection in her face.

"...and NiGHTS will be no more..."

She smiled and she seemed to get younger and younger. Her face went manic suddenly.

"NO!"

I screamed again and felt my world disappear...

X X X X

_**catchan: This chapter is over!**_

_**NiGHTS: Please review! Watch out for the next chapter!**_


	13. Fuuuussssiiiooonnn!

NiGHTS:

The Second Dream

_**catchan: I don't own NiGHTS!**_

_**Reala: Although we lost a Maren, we have got our hands on NiGHTS and Lena...**_

_**catchan: That's find out what happens next!**_

X X X X

Chapter 13

I blinked a few times. Was I awake? Oh hell no.

My eyes widened and I sat up; I was so not in my Dream Scape anymore...

I sat on top of some orange and black swirly floor and there were no walls around me. The sky was purple and smoky and there appeared to be strange eyes staring at me. I realised that my clothes were gone too; in its place, my body was glowing white (**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Think Sailor Moon transformation scenes)**. I stared around again, feeling the gaze of the eyes shoving daggers into me.

"I have to wake up!" I thought and closed my eyes. Nothing happened. WHY?

I straightened myself and looked around again; at one end of the room was a large cage. It was outlined with gold and the walls were glass. Floating inside was... "NiGHTS!"

I ran to the cage. Because the cage was floating quite high, the tips of my hands barely touched the cage. "NiGHTS! NiGHTS! Can you hear me? Dude!" I smacked my hands against the glass hoping that I could awaken him from his trance. His eyes stared at the ground, as if he were half-asleep. "NiGHTS?" I asked.

"NiGHTS has been silenced...nothing can awaken him."

I looked behind, leaning towards the cage. A star-shaped Maren was floating far behind. Next to him was a Maren who looked like an eight year-old girl, dressed in flourescent Gothic Lolita with an umbrella in her hands. The humaniod Maren giggled and asked "Ne, ne, Hoshu-chan, is **SHE **Demmy-chan's Dreamer?"

"Hoshu-chan" replied "Yes, she is, Gretel."

Gretel clapped her hands and squealed "Wow! Kawaii!"

"Demmy-chan" must have been Dementra...but wait...her Dreamer? I pushed myself closer to the cage. "D-Dreamer?"

"Hoshu-chan" explained "Sometimes, on rare occasions, Dreamers can created their "Other Selves" as a means to escape their pain. You, my dear, are our lucky winner. You created Wiseman's Successor! He'll come back and rule both worlds with Dementra by his side!"

I asked "W-why am I needed?"

Gretel explained "Demmy-chan isn't _Whole _yet. So, who better than her _Other Half _to complete her!"

"Other Half"?

Oh my God...

My eyes widened. "I won't do it! I won't become one with her!"

I turned to run to the other side. I jumped at the sight of Dementra in front of me. Like me, her body was glowing, only dark purple/black. She smiled; "We shall rule Nightopia and the Awake World, along side Father Wiseman..."

"NO!"

I tried to push myself away but a giant chain wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me back onto the platform where I had woken up on. The floor below me raised itself up, becoming a tower in seconds. I was too scared to scream.

Once it stopped, I looked around, shuddering at the height, and screamed "NiGHTS! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

I looked around again. Dementra appeared, sitting next to me. "GET AWAY!"

I couldn't hear or feel the Ideya! I was useless! "NiGHTS! HELP ME! PLEASE!"

"NiGHTS!!"

X X X X

_Hoshume and Gretel watched as their mistress raised her human host into a hug. There was a bright flash; once it faded, the Maren gasped at the site, even Reala, who was watching from the side lines._

_A white woman, aged about twenty, floated in the air. Her silver hair was wavy and floating as if she were under water. Her face was solemn. She wore a white dress which had a long collar from her neck to her stomach, a short skirt and long sleeves and white boots. What kept her afloat was a large purple flower, floating in mid air _(**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Anyone who has played FFX-2 might understand what I based this outfit/form on**).

"_Congratulations mistress!"_

"_It is time to bring back Lord Wiseman!"_

"_You truly are the most beautiful in the world!"_

"_Your Majesty?"_

_A tear was forming in the woman's eye. "NiGHTS...help...me..."_

_The tear fell down her face as she raised her hand. A portal formed in the strange sky, Twin Seeds was clearly visiable. The Maren roared and started flying through the portal to the other side._

"_I will stay and take care of NiGHTS." Hoshume said to Gretel._

_Gretel giggled; "Of course, I want his hat once your done!"_

_And with that, Gretel was gone. Hoshume flew to the cage and opened his mouth, preparing to swallow the cage whole...when NiGHTS blinked._

"_Le...na?"_

_Hoshume jumped back. He looked back at the woman who was both his queen and enemy. She was crying again. "My Lady?"_

"_Lena?"_

_He looked back and gasped as NiGHTS blinked several times before realising where he was. Hoshume yelled "Reala! Take the Queen to the Awake World!"_

_Reala flew to Dementra/Lena, held his queen bridal style, her flower shrinking and fell to the ground and pulled her up into the portal. The two then disappeared through the portal. NiGHTS watched his friend slowly._

"_LENA!"_

_The cage shattered and NiGHTS whooshed past Hoshume, trying to grab Dementra/Lena's hand. However, the hand was gone by the time he got there. "Lena!"_

_He was about to fly up after her when Hoshume ordered "Want her? You have to get past me!"_

_NiGHTS looked behind. "Gladly."_

_He smiled and said "I may not have a lot of time but I'll take care of you quicker than you can say "Hello"!"_

X X X X

_**catchan: This chapter is done!**_

_**Reala: Don't watch out for the next chapter, please.**_


	14. Fight after fight!

NiGHTS:

The Second Dream

_**catchan: I do own NiGHTS!**_

_**NiGHTS: Dementra and Lena have become one! I have to beat Hoshume to save Lena and the Awake World!**_

_**catchan: Let's start!**_

X X X X

Chapter 14

_NiGHTS flew towards Hoshume. He Paralooped his oppant, forcing Hoshume back. The Maren charged towards NiGHTS, its mouth open wide. The mouth shot out a laser-like light, which NiGHTS missed with ease._

_NiGHTS Paralooped Hoshume, grabbed the Maren and threw him against the wall with a slam. Hoshume just flopped to the ground...and exploded into millions of bubbles. NiGHtS just stared; "That's it? I thought you'd be worth it..." he grunted. A voice echoed "Just try to get to Twin Seeds and save everyone before the gate closes..."_

_NiGHTS didn't get this until he looked up at the portal; "OH CRAP! IT'S CLOSING!"_

_True to Hoshume's word, the portal was closing slowly..._

X X X X

_Reala stared at the town below. Because they couldn't enter it physically, Twin Seeds was closed off from the rest of the world by a magical sleeping barrier, which was created by the completion of the Maren queen._

_In other words, Twin Seeds was surrounded by a barrier which caused the inhabitants to fall into a deep sleep, where the Maren would take over the dreams of the people and then, with enough power, would take over city after city and, once this was done, they would bring back Wiseman._

_Reala smiled as the people below ran around, thinking that this was a bad dream rather than some sort of twisted reality. He looked at Dementra/Lena, who sat on her large flower. She was hugging her knees and tears still fell down her face._

"_My Lady, let me go terrorize these people." he asked, bowing._

"_As you wish." Dementra/Lena replied._

_Reala smiled and flew towards a particular group; a running woman her two children. The woman grabbed her children's hands and screamed when she saw Reala._

_Reala was about to attack when he felt a strong breeze hit his back._

"_Don't think about it, Reala."_

"_H-how?" Reala looked behind. "NiGHTS!"_

"_The Maren who I was against was the weakest so far." NiGHTS said, blowing his nails (if he HAD nails), "But...you're still in my way; let's settle this..."_

_Reala narrowed his eyes and smiled grimly. "With pleasure!"_

_The two charged at each other, determined to win..._

X X X X

_Gretel clapped as she destroyed the local school. "Burn! Burn for me!" she laughed, sounding so innocent._

_She felt a breeze close by and shouted "Reely-chan! I told you not to come near me when I'm pl-"_

_Her eyes widened and mouth hung open; "NiGHTS-chan!"_

_She grunted and said to herself "I'm going to play with Demmy-chan. This is boring me now."_

X X X X

_NiGHTS bumped against the ground as a torpedo, as did Reala. The two then charged at each other, yelling at the top of their lungs. Both of them hit their heads and bounced back to the ground. Reala yelled "There is no NiGHTS!"_

_NiGHTS roared and the two bumped heads once again. They kicked at the same time, blocking the other with their leg. The exact same thing happened when they punched. They grabbed their opponant's arms and stared at each other venomesly. They released each other, forcing themselves back. While NiGHTS panted, he heard the one thing that held him back: "Oh my God! It's the Dream Thief!"_

_He looked behind to see a girl dressed an orange and pink uniform. Her skin was chocolate brown and her black hair was styled like cornfields. She gaped at NiGHTS and she was saying very loudly "I need a picture-wait! No camera! Oh noooo!"_

_While she cringed herself to pieces, Reala took this chance to charge at the distracted NiGHTS with a Paraloop. The Paraloop did not hit NiGHTS but it headed towards the girl. NiGHTS eyes widened in horror and sped towards where the now screaming girl was._

_There was a crash, lots of dust as well. Silence came. Reala smiled. "NiGHTS...is no more!"_

_While he laughed like a manic-"Kyaah!"_

_Reala stopped and looked at the dust, as two shiloettes appeared; NiGHTS was carrying the girl to safety. "Y-you!"_

_NiGHTS placed the girl somewhere safe and said "G-get out of here."_

_He held his arm and blood was dripping out of his mouth. He looked in bad shape. "You alright?" the girl asked._

"_Just go!" NiGHTS ordered. The girl did as she was told and ran off. NiGHTS straighted himself up and looked over at Reala; "This fight hasn't finished yet!"_

"_I thought it was too easy." Reala replied._

_The two charged at each other once again, both roaring. Reala tried to grab NiGHTS' arm when NiGHTS flipped over Reala. The evil Maren turned around when NiGHTS grabbed Reala's arm. He spin the Maren around and threw him close to the portal._

_While Reala was regaining his composure, NiGHTS Paralooped him one last time and Reala was screaming as he was forced back into Nightmare..._

X X X X

_Gretel was messing with Dementra/Lena's arms when she sensed Reala's defeat. She looked across the sky, swallowing. She then stopped her panicking and said "Bring it on...NiGHTS-chan..."_

_She then licked her lips; this was going to be fun..._

X X X X

_**catchan: Chapter 14 is done!**_

_**NiGHTS: Watch out for the next chapter and please review!**_


	15. NiGHTS vs Gretel! Showdown!

NiGHTS:

The Second Dream

_**catchan: I don't own NiGHTS!**_

_**NiGHTS: Reala's been taken care off...now I must save Lena and the rest of Twin Seeds before the portal to Nightopia closes!**_

X X X X

Chapter 15

_NiGHTS found Dementra/Lena by Twin Seeds Tower._

_She just sat there on her flower, which floated in mid air. Her face was emotionless and she was hugging her knees._

_NiGHTS flew towards her as fast as he could when he heard laughter. Stopping in mid air, he noticed the humanoid Maren, Gretel he believed, appear behind Dementra/Lena._

"_I can't wait for Lord Wiseman to return, can't you NiGHTS-chan?" she asked in a taunting tone._

"_No way!" NiGHTS replied. He was tempted to say "get away from her!" but that seemed too lame and it never worked. Especially children or children-like Maren._

_Gretel stroked her mistress's chin; "It's soo cool! Demmy-chan's like a doll! My pretty doll! Isn't she pretty?"_

_NiGHTS' anger boiled up inside. "LENA," he stressed on Lena, "is not a doll!"_

_Gretel sighed and looked back at him. She then said, in a serious manner, "You ruin my fun, NiGHTS-chan. I wouldn't do that if I were you..."_

_Her eyes flashed a fearful message for a second causing NiGHTS to cower slightly. The Maren then smiled in her child-like way and said "I'm playing dollies! Won't you play NiGHTS-chan?"_

_She then clicked her fingers, changing Dementra/Lena from her rather revealing white dress to a black Gothic Lolita dress, her long silver hair tied into curly pigtails and she now sat on a throne rather than a flower. She smiled and added "Of course, you can't play with Demmy-chan; **She's-My-Favorite.**"_

_She blew a bubble gum balloon and she twirled a finger around one of Dementra/Lena's locks. She felt a breeze coming near her, causing her to float up with Dementra/Lena in her hand. "That's mean!" she pouted as NiGHTS regained his composure._

"_I want to play with Lena; hand her over."_

_Gretel pouted, hiding her face. Suddenly, she started laughing in a creepy and insane manner. NiGHTS stared, a serious look on his face. The girl then dropped her "doll" back onto the throne and the umbrella in her hand changed into a large butcher's knife. "Demmy-chan is my dolly! You can't have her!" she lifted her face to show her cute look to be one distorted with insanity._

_She then charged at the purple Maren, who grabbed her shoulders and threw her over his head towards an apartment building, people screaming below as rubble fell on them..._

X X X X

_Ms Conrad and her children Gwen and Donovan were running; where was Lena?_

"_Lena! Lena where are you??" She had to have woken up during the attacks! She just had to!_

_Gwen and Donovan managed to stop their mother from being squashed by falling debree and they hid in the doorway of a building. They watched as the purple jester/mime/thing fought against the little girl with a knife. Donovan said "That jester looks soo cool!"_

_Gwen said "Mum, I think Lena might be with one of her friends."_

_Ms Conrad was too busy staring at the doll-like figure sitting on a floating throne. "That girl..." she pointed at it, "looks just like Lena..."_

"_What? No way!" Donovan protested, staring at the doll. "No way! It really does!"_

_Gwen pouted and asked "So, you're saying that that's my sister up there?"_

_Ms Conrad replied "I'm not sure..."_

X X X X

_NiGHTS twirled around in the air, dodging any attack Gretel threw at him with some difficulty. Gretel kept her insane laugh as she managed to strike NiGHTS' arm with her knife. NiGHTS screamed in pain, stopping for a few seconds as Gretel aimed for his head...when she stopped._

_Turning around, the two Maren noticed that Dementra/Lena was standing on her throne. Their emotionless lips opened and she said "Stop this...I wish...to eat NiGHTS..."_

_Gretel stared; her queen was hungry? She grunted, puffing up her cheeks like a hamster with food. She then said "At least, let me kill him, Demmy-chan!"_

_Dementra/Lena rose her hand and said "You are not needed anymore...Gretel..."_

_The humanoid Maren froze. "W-what?"_

_Dementra/Lena's face suddenly became distorted with insanity, much like with Gretel's, and she raised her hand in a choking position. Gretel grabbed her throat and squealed, trying to free herself from this fate. "LENA! STOP IT!" NiGHTS called._

"_Lena exists no more, Maren." Dementra replied, giving her first twisted smile. Her fingers closed and Gretel stopped moving, blood dripping from her mouth and dribbling down her chin. NiGHTS' eyes widened in sheer horror and disgust. He covered his mouth as Gretel was dropped to the ground._

_Dementra laughed like crazy and held her stomach since it hurt that much._

"_That's not Lena..." NiGHTS thought. "Lena would cry at this..."_

_He gritted his teeth in rage. "I'm going to save her." NiGHTS vowed. Dementra looked directly at NiGHTS and said "Now, I'm going to finish you off."_

_Her hand was raised and NiGHTS flew towards her; it was time to rescue his friend and the city!_

X X X X

_**NiGHTS: And we are done with this chapter!**_

_**catchan: Only a few more chapters left people...**_

_**NiGHTS: Then you're done?**_

_**catchan: Yep!**_

_**NiGHTS: No...T.T**_

_**catchan: Watch out for the next chapter! Please review!**_


	16. NiGHTS vs Dementra win! Yes!

NiGHTS:

The Second Dream

_**catchan: I don't own NiGHTS!**_

_**NiGHTS: Gretel, after our fight, was killed by Dementra, who claims that Lena no longer exists...it can't be true!**_

_**catchan: Time to see what happens next!**_

X X X X

Chapter 16

I blinked; I was floating in some dark room, by myself. "Where am I?" I asked myself.

Yeah, that didn't sound stupid or insane.

There came no reply at all. It's not like I had expected one, anyway. I held my arms out to see how thick the darkness was and it swallowed my arms. Pulling them back, I looked around once more and a dark purple light appeared below me.

I blinked a few times before I noticed a familiar shape; NiGHTS! And he was fighting Dementra! Er...me! How did I know this? Well...I could kinda see her too. How? We had just become one??

If I ask this anymore, my head's gonna explode and I'm sure you don't want your heads to explode either...

NiGHTS was losing! I reached an arm out, hoping to grab something and pull myself out. But nothing happened. Dammit! I closed my eyes tightly in anger; I was so useless! I opened my eyes and stared back at the scene below. A thought hit me like a tonne of bricks.

I was Dementra.

Maybe...I could...I hope I could...

X X X X

_NiGHTS slammed against the wall of a building, causing it to crumble onto the people below him. Dementra kept smiling in sheer insanity and rose her hand once again._

_Rose thorns flew from out of no where and impaled NiGHTS' arm, just as he had tried to dodge. He was frozen in place as Dementra floated in closer and closer, her hand out. "Lena." NiGHTS stared, his heart (if he had one) stopping. "I couldn't save you or your world. Sorry..."_

"_Idiot!"_

_NiGHTS blinked as he saw Dementra step back, holding her head for a split second. When she removed her hands, Dementra's face had softened with tears and anger. It was the face of Lena! The Maren stared, mouth hanging open. "Is that really you, Lena?"_

"_Of course." she struck a silly pose. "I don't think I have much time left but...if you don't save everyone, then I'll haunt you for the rest of your life! Which maybe a few seconds! So you'd better hurry!"_

_Her face froze and she held her head again. "Ha..."_

_She removed her hands again and her face was distorted with insanity. Dementra was back already! "I didn't know that my other half was so sappy. But she was right; your life is going to end soon!" Demtentra laughed and she charged towards NiGHTS with thorns beside her._

_NiGHTS smiled. "I'm not going to lose."_

_As soon as she was close enough, NiGHTS Paralooped Dementra, to the side. He went around her in a full circle and flew back in front of her. "That," Dementra said, smiling harder, "was foolish."_

"_No, it wasn't." NiGHTS replied and Paralooped her again and again several times. It was only then that Dementra realised his plan. "No!"_

_Dementra was bound by the vines, tighter and tighter...until she started to bleed. Her mouth hung open and she asked "Why are you hurting me? Isn't this also the body of your friend??"_

_NiGHTS remained silent. He then explained "I'm not hurting her body...I'm cutting you from her!"_

_He gave on last tug and Dementra squealed as her eyes went blank. The Ideya lights surrounded her and she was swallowed up by its power. As Dementra screamed, everyone watched in awe as the body of a grown woman slowly began to change into the shape of a young girl. The light faded and NiGHTS swooped in to grab the girl, whose body was glowing white instead of wearing clothes._

"_That was so crappy."_

_NiGHTS smiled. "It's good to have you back...Lena."_

_Lena smiled back weakly; "It's good to be back...NiGHTS."_

_Silently and quickly, NiGHTS flew back towards the portal as it closed. The most amazing thing that day was, as the portal closed, everyone suddenly froze and made their way back to their beds as the city itself was fixed by some mysterious force..._

X X X X

I remember lying on a field after NiGHTS and I returned to Nightopia.

NiGHTS hovered beside me, his wounds healed somehow. I looked back at him and said "Well, Nightopia is safe now. Now what do we do?"

NiGHTS replied "How's this experience been to you?"

I blinked a few times; "I guess I've...grown up...a bit." I wanted to remain a child a little longer.

NiGHTS said "I think it's time you face your problems in the real world then, prove to me how much you've grown up."

I sat up, eyes wide and demanding "H-huh? Why?"

NiGHTS replied "You are braver than you think. You have the red Ideya of Courage inside of you, just don't be afraid and you'll be fine."

"NiGHTS? What do you mean?" I asked, feeling rather light headed.

NiGHTS took my hands and pulled me to my feet. Much to my surprise, I was floating into the air and I felt even more drowsy. With one last smile, NiGHTS said "It's time to wake up, Lena."

X X X X

_**catchan: Chapter done!**_

_**NiGHTS: The story's very nearly done, right?**_

_**catchan: We've been through this already; the next chapter ends it all!**_

_**NiGHTS: W-what? -cries-**_

_**catchan: Keep an eye out for the last chapter!**_


	17. My happy ending? WOO!

NiGHTS:

The Second Dream

_**catchan: I don't own NiGHTS!**_

_**NiGHTS: Now that Nightopia is safe, Lena has returned to her world...what shall happen next?**_

_**catchan: Let's find out!  
**_

X X X X

Chapter 17

Heart pounding...eye sight...fading...

I stared at the director before me; it'd been two days since I had help save Nightopia and this was the final audition. Oh crap...oh crap! At the back of the room was Adele and her singing partner Gregory, who were both giving me evils, and Sandra was doing something called the "Good luck dance" and giving the other two evils.

"Pairs singing finals, not single singing finals, Miss Conrad." the director snided. She really didn't look like a director; she looked more like a bundle of brightly coloured rags moving with white hair sticking out of the top.

"I-I d-didn't...I-I m-mean...u-uh..."

Something hit me; Adele had something to do with this! I knew it! My singing career was going to end painfully before it had started!

"Is it alright if I sing with her, Mrs Capps?"

Everyone turned to the side to see a young man with chocolate brown skin and a big fluffy black afro, dressed in a blue tank top, jeans and black trainers. He smiled at me and I felt my knees buckle beneath me but, luckily, I didn't fall. If I had, everyone would have seen my underwear (I had decided to wear a light green dress and suade boots that day)!

"Mr...Johns?" Mrs Capps asked, looking at him suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

The boy explained "I heard that someone ripped down the single audition times so I missed mine too. If I can sing with..." He looked at me. At first, I was stunned before managing to stutter out "L-L-Lena!"

"...Lena, I'm Alphonse." He smiled again and continued "I'm sure we'll do fine together and we, hopefully, may get the part."

Alphonse...Johns? Mr Johns! Oh crap! He was the school counciler's son!

Mrs Capps remained silent before saying "I'm giving you two this ONE chance and ONE chance only."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! HE'S THE SON OF THE SCHOOL COUNCILER! YOU SPOIL HIM!" shrieked Adele. Alphonse walked over to me and asked "May I sing with you, Lena?"

I nodded, my head gone red. The music was then played, I took a deep breath and a bright light shone from my heart and the two of us started to sing together...

X X X X

Six months had past since the audition.

Alphonse (or Al) and I had gotten the lead roles and Adele had got detention after it was discovered that she had taken down the audition times and was bullying me and several other students. It was the night of the performance, last act was coming up soon.

I stared at my reflection; my long hair had been tied up like a fifties to eighties woman and I wore a black dress with a knee length skirt and sparkly long sleeves and black high heels. I struggled to walk out of my dressing room and nearly knocked Al to the floor. "Ah! Sorry!" I blushed.

Al just smiled and asked "Nervous?"

"Very."

Al and I stared at each other for a few seconds. It would have been a perfect moment if there weren't any stage hands around us. That's when we heard the words "Al! Lena! One minute to the last song!"

We looked at the floor and the rest was a blur. The next thing I knew, we were standing in our school ampitheatre in front of hundreds of people, including my family. I looked at Al, my face turning red at how handsome he looked in that suit and then I looked at the sky. The moon was so...wait a second...a full moon...

Just in front of the moon was Twin Seed Tower. On top of the spire was a familiar figure, looking like he was playing the flute. "NiGHTS..." I whispered, just as the song started. He came to see my performance! I smiled and looked back at Al.

"**In a dream I could see,**

**You are not far away.**

**Any time any place,**

**I can see your face.**

**You are that special one,**

**That I've been waiting for**

**And I hope you've been looking for someone like me...**"

Very quickly, I took the next part of the song.

"**In my dreams, I can hear you callin' me**

**In the night, everything's so sweet.**

**In your eyes, I can feel there's so much inside...**"

We spent the rest of the song singing the lines and dancing so close. Then the rest of the cast came on, singing with us. When the song ended, Al and I were so close to each other and the two of us were rather red.

But it wasn't from being tired...somehow...I knew...

X X X X

_NiGHTS stared down as Lena and the boy she had been singing with, Al he thought his name was, walked out towards the front of the school, leaving the rest of the celebration party. He smiled as Al spun Lena around and seemed to say something to her. Because he was so far away, NiGHTS couldn't hear what he said but he could tell from Lena's reaction that it was good news as she jumped into his arms and kissed him._

_Love, eh?_

_NiGHTS smiled and quickly let himself float away. "See, told ya you were brave, Lena."_

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends the story...**_

_**NiGHTS: NO!**_

_**catchan: I'd like to thank the following people:**_

_**ArtemisWolfRose**_

_**Angel6530**_

_**Professor Ken**_

_**catchan: For reviewing! I'd also like to thank everyone else who reads this story and likes it/whoever reviews after this chapter! You guys are awesome!**_

_**NiGHTS: This is your longest story yet, correct?**_

_**catchan: Yeah...And I have another story to finish as well before I can write the planned sequel!**_

_**NiGHTS: Sequel??**_

_**catchan: It's still in planning but there may be a sequel in the works.**_

_**NiGHTS: OMG! -starts to cry tears of joy-**_

_**catchan: -sweat drop- T-thanks for reading! Sorry about the ending!**_


End file.
